Adios al Odio
by Valsed
Summary: Xover de SK y YGO. Nos aferramos tanto a nuestros sentimientos del pasado encerrando nuestro corazón en las sombras, sin dejar que la luz de un mejor futuro nos ilumine. Yaoi HoXLe, HaXLy, SeXJo, YaXYu, BaXRy. –Terminado–
1. Llegadas y encuentros

**Adiós al Odio**

_«Odio: Sentimiento cuya intensidad es proporcional a la superioridad del que lo provoca.»_

_El Diccionario del Diablo_

««»»

Crossover entre Shaman King y Yu-gi-Oh

Este primer capitulo contendrá únicamente a Shaman King.

°°°

Advertencia: Yaoi: LenXHoro-horo y futuro HaoXLizerg

También hay YohXAnna

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Llegadas y encuentros**

Era un día de primavera, nuestros shamanes se encontraban en la pensión Asakura. Yoh estaba entrenando, porque Anna, no quería que su prometido se volviera débil, el que no hubiera un torneo de Shamanes no significaba que estuviera de flojo todo el día (que horror). Len y Horo-horo, que ahora vivían en la pensión se encargaban de la limpieza, ordenado de Anna. Manta, Ryu, Pilika y Tamao se encargaban de las compras y la comida. Fausto también se había ido a vivir ahí, pero pocas veces salía de su habitación, en donde se la pasaba haciendo extraños experimentos.

««»»

Mientras tanto en Londres, un joven peliverde, se encontraba en su habitación, recordando lo que pasara en el Torneo de Shamanes, extrañaba tanto a sus nuevos amigos, Morphie estaba preocupada por él, se la pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en el pasado, y sabia bien que eso le haría daño. Pero un día se alegro cuando su dueño le dijo que tenia ganas de visitar a Yoh y a los demás.

-Morphie, que te parece si vamos a Japón de vacaciones- su hada contesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza, para aceptar la propuesta del chico.

-pero primero hay que hablarles, para avisarles de nuestra visita-

Y así lo hizo, cuando marco una fria Anna le contesto.

-mochi mochi-

-mochi mochi, como han estado por ahí Anna?-

-ah, Hola Lizerg, hemos estado bien-

-no esta por ahí Yoh?-

-si en un momento te lo paso-

Yoh es para ti, se escucho un grito por el teléfono.

-hai?-

-Hola Yoh-

-Hola Lizerg, que tal te ha ido?-

-pues bien, oyes Yoh, te hablaba porque me dieron ganas de ir a visitarlos, y quería saber sino hay algún problema de que lo haga?-

-no, claro que no, serás bienvenido-

-gracias Yoh, llegare pasado mañana-

-entonces nos vemos, Adios Yoh-

-Adiós Lizerg- y ambos colgaron

««»»

Al colgar, Anna le lanzo una mirada fría, la cual comprendió muy bien

-Lizerg quería saber si podía venir a visitarnos, y le dije que si, no te enoja o si Annita?- recibió otra mirada intimidadora y se giro

-no- fue todo lo que contesto

-vaya así que vamos a tener visitas- exclamo Len llegando junto a Yoh

-ya va para dos meses que no sabíamos de él, hasta que se digno a hablarnos- comento Horo-horo

-oh vamos, no es para que te enojes, sabes que no tuvo una vida fácil y se le hace difícil hacerse de amigos- dijo Yoh

-dime que shaman conoces que haya tenido una vida fácil?- pregunto a Horo-horo quien no contesto -entonces sabes lo difícil que es enfrentarse a las cosas-

-hay Yoh-

-jijiji-

-¤-

Habían pasado dos días de la llamada de Lizerg a la pensión, y los habitantes de esta estaban desayunando.

-y ha que hora llega Lizerg?- pregunto Manta

-en la tarde- contesto Anna con su característica seriedad

-que alegría va a venir mi Lizerg- dijo Ryu

-ahí va de nuevo- dijo Horo-horo

-porque no lo dejas en paz- hablo Len

-y a ti quien te metió?- pregunto Horo-horo

-me meto donde quiero- se defendió Len

-si aleta de tiburón-

-si, cabeza de puas- ambos shamanes habían hecho su posesión de objetos

-cállense- escucharon el grito de Anna -si quieren discutir háganlo en otro lado.

Horo-horo se volvió a sentar para terminar su desayuno.

-me retiro- dijo Len sin mas

Momentos después Horo-horo también se levantaba. -yo también me retiro- dijo con enojo-

-estos dos no cambian- comento Manta, los demás asintieron, menos Anna, que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

««»»

Horo-horo, había entrado a su cuarto, cuando sintió a alguien abrazarlo por detrás

-eres buen actor-

-tu también lo eres- se giro para verlo de frente, y darle un apasionado beso, -y no solo en la actuación, besas exquisito-

-gracias, pero es que tu me inspiras mucho- se dieron otro beso, y esta vez no pudieron proseguir con su platica.

««»»

Ya en la tarde habían mandado a Ryu a buscar a Lizerg, iban mandar a Horo-horo, pero él y Len se habían atrasado con sus tareas y Anna estaba enojada. En la sala estaban Yoh, Anna y Manta

-Hola, miren quien llego?- se escucho la voz de Ryu en la entrada

-Buenos Días a todos- saludo el ingles a los presentes

-Hola Lizerg- contesto el saludo un alegre Yoh

-Como te fue en tu viaje?- interrogó Manta

Anna, solamente lo miro de reojo.

-Fue muy tranquilo- contesto a Manta

-Te vas a quedar varios días?- pregunto el Shaman castaño

-por lo menos dos semanas- vio la cara de hastío de Anna y agrego- pero ayudare con mis gastos-, y saco un cheque

-No es necesario...- trato de decir Yoh antes de ser interrumpido por Anna -bien, así no tendrás que trabajar como los demás- Yoh solo sonreía apenado

-Demás?- pregunto el ingles con sorpresa

-si también están aquí, Horo-horo y Len- contesto Ryu

-se mudaron hace tiempo, porque no desistían de aumentar su poder y ganarle a Yoh, pero se la pasan mas tiempo peleando- contesto Manta logrando que la mayoría riera.

««»»

En ese momento aparecieron Len y Horo-horo, traían un aspecto de haber hecho mucho ejercicio.

-pero miren que nos trajo la marea- comento Horo-horo al ver a Lizerg

-Hola chicos- saludo el aludido

-qué te ha traído por aquí?- pregunto Len con desgana

-estábamos algo aburridos- diciendo esto viendo a Morphin -y decidimos venir a visitarlos- esperando no incomodar a nadie-

-por nosotros no te preocupes, nos da gusto volver a verte- contesto Len

-y.. hay algo mas- agrego el peliverde

-aja, vienes a ver a alguien mas?- comento Horo-horo en manera de burla

-aunque no lo creas así es- dijo Lizerg un poco apenado, causando un poco de confusión en sus escuchantes, ya que ellos sabían que él tenia pocos amigos y las únicas personas que conocía en Japón eran ellos.

-y quien es?- pregunto Anna, con una curiosidad algo nunca vista en ella.

-es..., como decirlo- dio un suspiro, -hace 3 años, yo tenia un mejor amigo, que cuando sus padre se divorciaron se tuvo que ir de Londres, y lo único que supe es que se vino a vivir a Japón,... antes de irse le pedí que me diera su dirección, pero su padre se negó rotundamente, pues no deseaba que la madre de este se enterara, así que ya no supe de él, y... me acorde de él hace poco y decidí tratar de encontrarlo, aunque parezca algo imposible- explico sin levantar el rostro, era la primera vez que les hablaba algo de su vida, a parte de la muerte de sus padres.

Quedo todo en silencio por algunos segundos, antes de que alguien hablara.

-estoy seguro que lo encontraras- comento Yoh con una sonrisa

-y que te hace creer que este en esta ciudad?- pregunto Len con seriedad

-nada, pero por algún lado tengo que empezar- dijo levantando la cara y sonriendo nerviosamente

-bueno, pues hay que comer- dijo el ainu para relajar un poco el ambiente, todos empezaron a reír, mientras Anna giraba el rostro con fastidio.

««»»

Los habitantes de la pensión Asakura se preparaban para dormir, aunque algunos ocupantes no pensaban hacerlo. En una habitación sus dos ocupantes platicaban sobre lo sucedido en la tarde.

-que piensas de lo que dijo Lizerg?- pregunto Horo-horo mientras se acostaba en la cama

-sobre que quieres que piense?- pregunto Len que estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada hacia fuera de la ventana

-no te fijastes, nunca levanto el rostro al decirnos sobre su amigo, además creo que no nos dijo todo-

-él es así, sabes bien que él es muy inseguro, y además es la primera vez que nos cuenta algo de su vida a parte de su obsesivo odio que tenia hacia Hao- había dicho esto mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba acostado Horo-horo- y porque te preocupa tanto, me voy a  poner algo celoso- murmuro acercando su rostro para darle un beso, que se alargo hasta que el aire faltaba.

-pues no deberías pues te pertenezco- levanto un poco su rostro para ser él ahora quien comenzara el beso, Len se metió en la cama sin romper el beso mientras acariciaba el costado de Horo-horo con una mano, convirtiéndose una tranquiloa noche en una noche de pasión.

««»»

En la habitación de Anna, la itako pensaba en su relación con Yoh, extrañamente sintió celos cuando Lizerg comento que había algo mas en su visita, el hecho de que Yoh fuera muy amable con quien consideraba un traidor le hacia creer lo que no era. Cuando llego a Norteamérica, la primera vez que vio a ese chico estaba con los soldados-X obligando a Yoh que se les uniera, su alegría fue inmensa cuando este se negó rotundamente a unírsele,... alegría, si había sentido alegría, ella no era capaz de negarse a si misma, pero porque no podía demostrarlo, porque tenia que ser tan fría con todos, sobre todo con él, ella lo ama pero como decírselo si es tan cobarde que necesita refugiarse detrás de una mascara que le permite esconderse de la vida y así evitar decepciones, pero ella necesita ser amaba, que la quieran y la mimen, pero los aleja de su lado, no sabe si por respeto o por miedo; pero que le importa los demás mientras Yoh este con ella.

-¤-

En algún lugar un shaman de cabello castaño pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en el torneo de Shamanes, había perdido pero como?, si era el shaman mas poderoso y había perdido contra alguien que no debía de existir, un error en sus planes que creyó le serian mas conveniente, pero no fue así, su otra mitad libero su alma aprisionada y no solo eso, sino que con sus ideales de amistad y confianza lo había derrotado. Seria que Yoh tenia razón, que debería aprender a confiar en si mismo y en la gente que lo acompaña, esa gente que él llama amigos; no, no es posible, había vivido mucho tiempo como para saber que no se debe confiar, un día te temerán y te traicionaran, pero Yoh y sus amigos no lo temían aun cuando eran tan débiles, se habían atrevido a enfrentarlo e insistían en derrotarlo sin importarles su propia vida, que era lo que ellos tenían que los hacia seguir levantándose. Pero había algo mas, uno de ellos no tenia nada en especial a simple, pero sus ojos debajo de esa mascara de odio había mucha tristeza pero aun así había luz, una cándida luz que lo reconfortaba y que no le permitía olvidarlo. Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso, jamas podría acercarse a él lo odiaba demasiado para permitírselo. Ah pero el gran shaman no se rendía y primero necesitaba saber que era aquello que lo había derrotado, necesitaba conocer lo que su hermano tanto defendía y le había dado el poder para vencerlo.

-¤-

Habían pasado tres días de la llegada del ingles, y todo seguía normal, a excepción de que Anna ya no era tan fría con Yoh, aunque con los demás seguía igual; y que Horo-horo y Len ya no discutían, cuando empezaban una pelea los dos se levantaban y se iban a otro lado, lo que provoco la confirmación del resto de los habitantes de la pensión la relación de estos dos shamanes. Y Lizerg salía todas las mañanas a recorrer la ciudad, Manta los visitaba de vez en cuando, pues se había dado cuenta del cambio de la Itako y prefería no estorbar en el acercamiento de estos.

««»»

Pero esa mañana, sucedió algo que no esperaban, iban a empezar a desayunar, cuando sintieron una presencia conocida, todos se pusieron en guardia y salieron al patio, pasaron unos segundo cuando esa presencia cambio lugar, esta vez dentro de la casa, y ahí estaba Hao, desayunando como si nada pasara. Todos se miraron incrédulos y se acercaron con preocupación

-Qué no van desayunar?- pregunto Hao

Que era lo que pasaba, porque Hao aparecía ante ellos como si lo que paso en el torneo no significara nada.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Horo-horo con enojo

-Desayunando, no se nota?- Horo-horo se estremeció de coraje igual que otros de los presentes

-No deberías de estar muerto?- pregunto esta vez Len

-no, por que?- esbozo una sonrisa

-te matamos, y deberíamos vivir sin tu presencia hasta por lo menos otros 500 años- exclamo Anna

-ah, se refieren a lo que paso cuando Yoh por casualidad me gano?- sonrío nuevamente

-queremos una explicación de tu presencia ante nosotros?- pregunto Lizerg

-mm, pues he decidido vivir aquí con ustedes- con toda calma

-y que te hace creer que eres bienvenido?- dijo Len con enojo, pues esa calma que mostraba Hao le desesperaba

-esta casa, le pertenece a los Asakuras, y como miembro de la familia, esta casa es mía también-

-esta casa le pertenece a Yoh y a su prometida que soy yo- dijo con toda seguridad Anna- Hao miro a Anna con una sonrisa y después giro hacia Yoh -bueno hermanito me dejaras quedarme aquí en tu casa?- remarco las ultimas 3 palabras

Yoh, penso un rato y con su característica sonrisa -Si-

Todos voltearon a verlo, como era posible que dijera tal cosa, el Shaman que trato de matarlo se encontraba frente a él, y ha este no parecía importarle.

-Que te pasa Yoh, como puedes decirle que si?- pregunto Horo-horo

-puedo ver que ha cambiado y que ya no quiere seguir lastimando a la gente,- dijo esto mientras se sentaba en la mesa- además ya no están los grandes espíritus, y... tengo mucha hambre-

-gracias hermanito- dijo Hao entretenido en lo que se había convertido su desayuno. Mientras los demás shamanes voltearon a ver a Anna, pero ella solamente dio un suspiro y se sentó a desayunar diciendo -después te asigno tus deberes Hao, aquí nadie vive de a gratis-

-claro Annita- contesto este

-me llamo Anna- grito

Los otros shamanes resignados se sentaron igualmente, menos Lizerg.

-no tengo hambre, regreso en la tarde- dijo saliendo de la pensión. Mientras era visto por los demás shamanes con pena alguno y otros con tristeza.

««»»

Al regresar, Lizerg se dio cuenta que todo era verdad, se negaba a aceptar que el asesino de sus padres seguía vivo, y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y para colmo ahora tenia que convivir con él, se hubiera podido ir pero significaba dejar a sus amigos, y abandonar su misión, y él se había hecho el firme propósito de no volver a traicionar a sus amigos aunque con eso tuviera que resignarse a aceptar a Hao.

««»»

En la mesa estaban todos reunido, aun algo nerviosos ante la presencia del nuevo habitante, todos se habían desaparecido en la mañana para analizar la nueva situación pero necesitaban mas tiempo.

-bueno Hao, tu ayudaras a Len y Horo-horo con la limpieza de los baños y de su mantenimiento- ordeno Anna

-y porque tengo que trabajar?-

-porque como dije aquí todos trabajan, no quiero flojos cerca- agrego con enojo

-y puedo saber que hacen los demás?- pregunto el Shaman con curiosidad

-NO- fue todo lo que dijo

-por que no?- esta vez con ganas de molestar, Anna le lanzo una mirada penetrante, para decirle que no tenia porque contestar

-Annita no te enojes- interrumpió, pues sabia que Hao era orgulloso además no conocía las reglas y no quería que hubiera problemas. -por que quieres saberlo hermano?- uso este titulo, pues desde que Hao apareció lo había llamado así.

Hao sonrío -para ver si puedo cambiar mi deber con el de otro-

-A bueno pues mira, como dijo Anna, Len y Horo-horo se encargan de los baños, Pilika y Ryu limpian la casa, Tamao hace la comida, Manta hace pagos jiji, yo entreno porque Anna dice que tengo que seguir aumentando mi poder,.. ella dirige todo- dijo esto con algo de nervios, esperando que Anna no se enojara por eso.

Hao se había dado cuenta que Yoh no menciono a alguien -y ese?- pregunto Hao con indiferencia, provocando en Lizerg se enojara, enojo que no disimulo, estaba dispuesto a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido

-Lizerg, esta pagando su hospedaje- dijo Anna, Yoh suspiro por la intervención de Anna, y el ingles contuvo su enojo.

-a vaya, así que si pago mi hospedaje me libero de mis deberes, - Anna no contesto -lastima que no tenga dinero- dijo como si se hubiera resignado - y tu Len porque no pagastes tu hospedaje-

-es parte de su entrenamiento- contesto Horo-horo, -ademas de entrenar como se debe en las tardes- esto provoco que Len volteara a verlo con sorpresa

-pues que les parece si los ayudo a entrenar- dijo Hao con marcada alegría

-claro- dijo Horo-horo, en eso se levanta Len sin decir nada, gesto que imito Lizerg

-me retiro- se disculpo este, Horo-horo entendió bien el gesto de Lizerg, pero no comprendía porque Len parecía enojado, así que decidió investigar.

-pues yo también ya acabe, que te parece si nos vemos al rato Hao?- pregunto

-esta bien- y decidió comenzar una nueva platica con los que quedaban.

««»»

Len había ido a caminar cerca del bosque, cuando fue alcanzado por Horo-horo.

-qué tienes Len?- pregunto tratando de abrazarlo, pero este lo rechazo -estas enojado?-

-cómo no quieres que este enojado?- pregunto con voz alta

-relájate, no comprendo el porque estas así?-

-no vez que viene a ser otro que nos interrumpa, ya fue mucho que Anna lo asignara con nosotros en los quehaceres, como para que ahora salgas con que lo invitas a los entrenamiento- Horo-horo entendió entonces el enojo de su amor. Se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras lo abrazaba para calmarlo.

-ah es por eso, pero no tienes que enojarte por eso, siempre encontraremos tiempo para estar juntos..., además he estado pensando en que ya es tiempo que les digamos a todos sobre nuestra relación- dijo dándole un beso en los labios, Len por fin contesto al abrazo, ya se había calmado

-creo que es mejor esperar un poco, no confío en Hao a lo mejor trama algo, y además- ahora fue él quien dio el beso -me gusta el misterio.

Se dieron un beso mas profundo, que les estaba excitando, -Hao, nos espera- logro decir Horo-horo cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y continuarlo en ese mismo instante -vamos- dijo Len con fastidio rompiendo el beso.

-¤-

Así pasaron una semana, Len se acostumbro al suspenso de seguir ocultando su relación con Horo-horo buscando cualquier momento para demostrarse su afecto, pero era tal su urgencia de estar juntos y solos, que ya todos en la pensión lo sabían. Pilika y Tamao, les lanzaban indirectas para ver si así se atrevían a confesar todo, pero estos se hacían los que no entendían, Ryu se había ido hace dos días para encontrar su lugar favorito, no quería hacerlo porque ahí estaba su Lizerg pero tenia que cumplir sus deberes con su banda. Lizerg seguía con sus recorridos matutinos en búsqueda de su amigo, que por cierto se estaba resignando a no encontrarlo, en ocasiones no regresaba hasta la noche cuando decidía viajar a las ciudades cercanas, además así se evitaba tener que convivir con Hao, pero otras veces se quedaba a entrenar con los chicos, Len lo invitaba, pues tampoco se acostumbraba a la presencia de Hao, y el hecho de que Horo-horo lo tratara como un buen amigo, lo hacia enojar y evitar cualquier trato con él. Y a Hao esto lo entretenía, hacer enojar a Len se le había hecho un pasatiempo, así como provocar a Lizerg aunque hacia esto mas que nada para llamar su atención, además de preguntándose a donde iba cuando este desaparecía, no se había atrevido a preguntarle a nadie y le molestaba no saberlo.

Mientras tanto Anna, había pensado mas en su relación con Yoh y había decidido hablar esa misma noche con él, se armaría de valor y le diría lo que siente aunque Yoh no sienta lo mismo. Al anochecer, cuando cada quien se dirigía a su cuarto, Anna le dijo a Yoh que quería hablar con él.

Yoh se había puesto nervioso, amaba a Anna, y su corazón se había llenado de esperanzas de que fuera correspondido cuando ella suavizo su trato hacia él.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de él.

-Si Annita?-

-Yoh, cuanto tiempo llevamos de prometidos?- esta pregunta cayo de sorpresa sobre Yoh, temía que Anna rompiera el compromiso

-Por que lo preguntas Anna?- dijo con nervio

-porque ya llevamos mucho tiempo siéndolo, pero...- Anna no continuo no sabia como decirlo

-pero?- empujo Yoh temiendo lo peor

-pero necesito saber que piensas al respecto, se que fue arreglado sin consultárnoslo y no quiero obligarte ha hacer algo que no deseas-

-Annita- dijo mientras se le acercaba -yo no acepte nuestro compromiso como obligación- Anna en ese momento sintió menos presión -yo tengo algo que decirte- la tomo de las manos -yo te amo-. Se miraron fijamente, Anna estaba tan feliz que no podía articular palabra, al no recibir contestación Yoh bajo el rostro con tristeza, sintiendo como si su corazón se rompiera, iba a soltar sus manos, pero Anna no lo permitió, Yoh levanto su rostro con nuevas esperanzas

-yo... yo también te amo- logro decir Anna, Yoh libero una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de Anna, y la beso, fue un beso tímido pero con ternura. Volvieron a mirarse y un nuevo beso se dio esta vez expresando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Al término del beso se abrazaron, se sentían bien juntos, por fin habían logrado confesar su amor.

-gracias Yoh, por amarme-

-no, el que debe agradecer soy yo, por tener a una mujer tan especial y maravillosa a mi lado- un nuevo beso y deseos de no querer separarse aparecieron. Y así los dos juntos durmieron abrazados, sabiendo que el mañana seria hermoso.

-¤-

Al día siguiente todos realizaban sus rutinas, esa tarde después de comer Hao que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, seguía preguntándose, sobre la filosofía de su hermano, realmente valía la pena los seres humanos, la verdad el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí había sido muy agradable, las personas de alrededor eran muy amables, y empezaba a llevarse bien con los amigos de Yoh, aunque Len aun lo miraba amenazadoramente, pero al notar como se veían Len y Horo-horo, entendía el porque, Len estaba celoso, eso le hacia gracias, pues se llevaba bien con el ainu, pero como amigos, además a él le llamaba atención ese chico de cabello y ojos verdes que lo miraban con odio, aunque los últimos días, a pesar de estar provocándolo, se le veía algo triste. Pero aun le preocupaba a donde iba todas las mañanas, y por fin se había decidido a preguntare a Yoh a donde iba Lizerg todas las mañanas.

Bajo del árbol, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba por ahí, al darse cuenta de quien era no se movió, al bajar había caído encima de Lizerg, siempre había deseado estar cerca de él, y por la sorpresa el chico no había mostrado en su rostro el odio con el que siempre lo veía. Lizerg al darse cuenta de quien era, y al sentir la cercanía, se sonrojo, Hao sonrío levemente al verlo ese gesto que nunca habia visto en él, y empezó a acercarse, Lizerg sintió un poco de temor y trato de alejar su cara, algo imposible al estar recostado sobre el suelo.

-estan bien?- una voz interrumpió, Hao levanto su rostro para ver quien era, y le dedico una mirada de furia al autor. Lizerg aprovecho para quitárselo de encima y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-oyes Len, creo que interrumpimos algo- exclamo Horo-horo, al ver el rostro de Hao

-no interrumpimos nada-, dijo Len y salió en busca de Lizerg para ver como estaba, en todo ese tiempo Len y Lizerg se habían vuelto mejores amigos al tener que tratar a Hao y apoyares cuando este empezaba con sus continuas imprudencias.

-Hao, asi no se empieza una relación, sabias?- le aclaro Horo-horo

-no se de que hablas?- dijo Hao, todavía enojado por haberlo interrumpido

-ahora resulta que no sabes, si es mas que obvio por la forma en que lo miras- Hao se sonrojo al verse descubierto y se encamino al lugar de entrenamiento.

Mientras el chico que había huido, no podía entender su reacción al sentir a Hao tan cerca, "debí de haberlo golpeado en el primer instante" penso, pero en vez de eso se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, se recrimino así mismo por haber hecho tal cosa, era el asesino de sus padre debía odiarlo, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, se sintió tan bien el haber estado tan cerca de Hao, que deseo no separase de él.

-Lizerg- escucho su nombre y volteo -estas bien?-

-si Len-

-que paso ahí-

-al parecer Hao no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y cuando bajo cayo encima de mi- explico

-no me refiero a eso- Lizerg lo miro con duda

-a que te refieres?-

-a tu actitud frente a él-

-no se a que te refieres, mejor vamos a entrenar un poco- se giro para no ver a Len -aquí es un buen lugar- dijo, al querer escapar de Hao había caminado al interior del bosque

-bien- contesto Len con resignación, sabia que no podía hacer que él otro dijera mas.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Me disculpo por meterme en este tipo de fic, pero tenia la idea en la cabeza, y agradecería cualquier tipo de comentario, pues no soy muy dada a los fic románticos. Aviso que tendrá angustia. El segundo capitulo tendrá únicamente a Yu-gi-Oh El tercero se leerá el verdadero trama de la historia con drama y angustia, y como protagonistas Lizerg y Hao para Shaman King, y Ryo y Bakura para Yu-gi-Oh; los dos primeros capítulos son introductorios. El tercer capitulo se leerá el trama de la historia.


	2. Presencias y Juegos

**Adiós al Odio**

««»»

Gracias a mailyn asakura, lady-Amaltea por sus review, y me da gusto que les agradara mi fic.

««»»

Crossover entre Shaman King y Yu-gi-Oh

Este segundo capitulo contendrá únicamente a Yu-gi-Oh

°°°

Advertencia: Yaoi: SetoXJoey, YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyo.

Para diálogos mentales = =

Para diálogos normales - -

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Presencias y juegos**

El torneo de ciudad batalla había terminado y las 3 cartas de Dioses egipcios estaban otra vez ocultas para no ser vueltas a usar. Durante el torneo el Faraón incremento considerablemente su poder, tal incremento fue bien visto pero el Faraón se sentía un poco extraño tal situación también afectaba a Yugi.

Tal perturbación no paso desapercibido por un Ladrón de tumbas, que vio oportuno un enfrentamiento, pues en dicho torneo él también había incrementado su poder y se sentía lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentar al Faraón.

««»»

En la tienda de juegos de los Motto, Yugi tenía una plática con su Yami en su cuarto mental.

-es normal lo que esta pasando con tus poderes- pregunto yugi preocupado

-no lo se ni Shadi ni Ishizu supieron contestar a mis preguntas-

-no los entiendo, si se suponen que deben protegerte, porque no dicen que es lo que te pasa-

-han de esperar que lo descubra por mi mismo-

-pero es preocupante, que tal si es algo peligroso, y si algo les pasara a los artículos del milenios- Yami pudo ver la preocupación de su Hikari, y le sonrío para calmarlo

-los artículos del milenio tiene 5000 años, jamas antes les ha pasado algo malo-

-no lo se estoy muy preocupado- dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Yami, estaba muy preocupado de perderlo y necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

-¤-

Los chicos habían decidido salir a pasear, no había mas torneos de duelo de monstruos y tampoco había cazadores raros, que los amenazaran y disfrutaban de la tarde.

-que hermoso día- exclamo Tea

-vaya hace tiempo que no sentía tanta calma- dijo Tristan

-por que no vamos al centro comercial a ver que encontramos?- pregunto Joey

-buena idea, hermano- contesto Serenity

-te pasa algo?- pregunto Tea, al ver el rostro serio de Yugi, ante la pregunta

-si, no te preocupes Tea- dijo calmando la voz

En el centro comercial se encontraron a Seto y a Mokuba

-hola chicos- saludo Mokuba, Seto no saludo, pero se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la persona que se encontraba ocupando su mente, pero simulo su alegría

-Hola Mokuba- saludo Tea

-vaya que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Tristan

-le pedí a Seto si me acompañaba a comer un helado, y dijo que si- contesto Mokuba

-oyes, y como le hicistes para convencerlo?, si él nunca deja su oficina- pregunto Joey con curiosidad

-yo también se divertirme Wheeler- contesto Seto

-uy si, cuantas veces te he pedido que salgas conmigo y siempre me dices que tiene mucho trabajo- reclamo Joey

-el que te la pases mucho tiempo holgazaneando no significa que todos lo hagan- se defendió Seto

-que les parece si todos vamos a comer helado?- interrumpió Serenity. Desde que esos dos se conocieron, se la pasaban peleando, pero todo mundo creyó dejarían de hacerlo cuando esos dos se convirtieron en pareja lo dejarían de hacer, pero para desgracia de ellos, no fue así, Seto es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo y Joey demasiado irresponsable para reconocerlo.

-vamos- dijeron los demás. En ese momento Seto se dio cuenta de la cara de Yugi y se acerco a Joey

-qué le pasa a Yugi?-. Joey volteo a verlo, y con un gesto de hombros negó.

-no sabes, y te llamas su amigo eres un irresponsable- dijo con enojo

-pero bien que te gusto no?- contesto con picardía, Seto no contesto pero un leve sonrojo dio a entender que así era.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ryo un antiguo espíritu tomaba control del poseedor del dueño de la sortija del milenio, y usando el poder de la sortija fue en búsqueda del Faraón.

Nuestro amigos estaban ya en el parque, disfrutando de su tiempo libre

-Mokuba es hora de irnos, Wheeler acompáñanos- ordeno Seto

-si hermano-

-oyes y quien te crees que eres para ordenarme- alejo Joey. Seto le dedico una mirada intimidante y dijo

-vas a venir o no- dijo en una voz mas calmada, Joey alzo las manos en gesto de rendición y lo sigui

-nos vemos chicos- se despidió Joey

-adiós- dijo Mokuba

No se habían terminado de despedir cuando el Faraón sintió el poder del roba tumbas acercarse. A lo lejos se podía ver la figura del chico albino con la mirada llena de odio

-vaya parece que se la están pasando bien, espero no interrumpir- comento con sarcasmo. En ese momento el Faraón paso a primer plano dentro del cuerpo de Yugi.

-quieres otro duelo?- pregunto sin titubeos

-siempre al grano, eso es lo único que me agrada de ti- en eso Bakura llamo al reino de las sombras, y una neblina cubrió a los chicos

-vamos Yugi muéstrales quien es el mejor- apoyo Tristan

-si Yugi, gánale- secundo Tea Los duelistas se prepararon y gritaron

-duelo-

««»»

El duelo estaba a favor de Bakura, con 2800 puntos de vida, dos monstruos de nivel 6 en el campo y dos cartas boca abajo, Yami tenían 950 puntos de vida dos monstruos de nivel 4 y una carta boca abajo; Yami sabia que estaba en aprietos, y solo le quedaba confiar en el corazón de las cartas, el poder del rompecabezas empezó a activarse ante el deseo de su dueño, haciendo vibración con la sortija, una extraña luz cubrió a ambos duelistas y sintieron una sensación de perdida, al desaparecer la luz, los amigos de Yugi fueron a ver como estaban y al observar vieron dos chicos parecido, Yugi se sorprendió al verse a si mismo pero mas alto y con una mirada mas seria.

-Yami?- pregunto con duda

-si- contesto el otro

-eres..., como es posible?- pregunto Yugi

-no lo se, creo que esto fue ocasionado por el aumento de poder-

-tu eres el espíritu de la sortija?- pregunto Tristan. Yami afirmo con la cabeza

-y Ryo?, a el también le cubrió la luz?- pregunto Tea, y voltearon ver, e igualmente vieron a dos chicos idénticos. El mas alto reacciono antes y vio con sorpresa lo que le había pasado. Ambos espíritus habían tomado presencia física, parecían humanos.

Ryo reacciono y vio a su igual pero mas alto y con una mirada fría -Bakura?- pregunto Ryo se sujeto la cabeza sentía como si un remolino estuviera en su mente y extraños recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de cosas recientes que había hecho en contra de su voluntad, esto hizo que viera al espíritu de la sortija con temor. Bakura noto esto

-que te pasa?, no me digas que estas empezando a recordar- pregunto con enojo Bakura- Ryo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y se abrazo a si mismo. -qué fue lo que hicistes Faraón- pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo.

-al parecer ambos hemos aumentado nuestro poder, lo suficiente para obtener mayor independencia de nuestros objetos-

-mm esto no estaba en mis planes, pero igual te venceré-

-eso crees, al abandonar el cuerpo de Ryo, me haces mas fácil la oportunidad de destruirte- con eso el duelo continuo.

Yami, saco una nueva carta y sonrío al descubrir que seria la carta ganadora, -este es tu fin- dijo mientras colocaba la carta y Bakura perdía sus puntos de vida. Ryo veía como Bakura era tragado por las sombras y empezó a sentir una dolorosa soledad, como si una parte de él mismo se estuviera desapareciendo junto con el espíritu, y deseo que no desaparecía sin importar todo el daño que él había hecho, pero su deseo no se cumplió y Bakura desapareció junto con el reino de las sombras. Ryo sintió mucha tristeza, gesto que vieron los demás.

-Ryo estas bien?- pregunto Yugi

-si, es solo que... me siento extraño- contesto con duda

-vamos Ryo debería estar feliz, por fin te has desecho de ese espíritu fastidioso- hablo Tristan

-si, tienes razón- sonrío. Después voltearon a ver a Yami, quien seguía ahí ya sin el poder de las sombras, esto incomodo al espíritu.

-orale, se parecen mucho- comento Tristan, Yugi sonrío al comentario, el ya lo había visto en su cuarto mental, y sabia como era.

-entonces ahora eres un ser humano?- pregunto Serenity

-no, sigo siendo un espíritu, pero ahora poseo un cuerpo propio y ya no necesito el cuerpo de Yugi-, esto hizo que Yugi se entristeciera, temía perderlo ahora que ya no lo necesitaba.

-y entonces, que pasara ahora?- pregunto Yugi

-no lo se, jamas antes había pasado esto-

-ahora vivirás como un ser humano, es decir ya no podrás hacer lo que hacías como espíritu?- pregunto Ryo

-pues, realmente no me siento como humano, y aun siento un vinculo muy grande entre Yugi y yo, eso me hace pensar que tal vez esta apariencia física es provisional- contesto, y en ese momento se percato que se sentía muy cansado -mm, creo que volveré a mi forma original- y al decir esto desapareció. Todos se espantaron temían que él también había sido llevado al reino de las sombras como Bakura, pero en ese momento Yugi, volvió a sentir a Yami, y entro a su cuarto mental.

-Yami, temía que te hubieras ido?- y lo abrazo

-no te preocupes pequeño Yugi, es solo que parece que esa nueva presencia física que adopto me cansa mucho, yo dependo de tu energía y del poder del rompecabezas que tu posees, recuerdas- esto calmo a Yugi

-y entonces no volverás a hacerte presente?-

-estoy seguro que si, solo debo aprender a controlarlo- le contesto mientras lo veía fijamente -quieres que tenga un cuerpo propio?- dijo con nervio, temía que el chico ya no quisiera que estuviera ocupando su cuerpo y viviera dentro de su mete. Yugi se dio cuenta de la forma en que se lo pregunto

-si me gustaría que tuvieras un cuerpo propio, y poder tenerte mas cerca de mi, para asi poder salir a pasear juntos- dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba

-si eso es lo que quieres, lo haremos, solo dame tiempo de recuperar fuerzas-

Yugi, salió de su cuarto mental y les explico todo a sus amigos. Mientras tanto Ryo se preguntaba que era esa sensación que sentía, y lo hacia sentirse solo.

-Yugi, que fue lo que paso con Bakura?- pregunto Ryo con seriedad

-pues su alma fue tragada por el reino de las sombras-

-pero es extraño- exclamo Tristan

-qué es extraño?- pregunto Serenity

-pues es que no es la primera vez que mandan a Bakura al reino de las sombras, y él se las arregla para volver, crees que regrese esta vez y también pueda controlar el poseer una presencia física?-

-pues no lo se, solo nos queda esperar a ver que pasa- contesto Yugi

««»»

Mientras esto sucedía en la Mansión Kaiba, el joven empresario también había sentido la perturbación, pero la ignoro, su parte del pasado que vivía dentro de él le había aviso que algo paso, pero no lo considero importante, al fin y acabo a él no lea afectaba, él no era poseedor de alguno de eso artículos.

-te pasa algo Kaiba?- pregunto preocupado Joey

-no, nada, donde esta Mokuba?-

-se fue a su cuarto a jugar-

-a si- dijo con una mirada lujuriosa

-que estas pensando Kaiba?- pregunto con picardía. Este se le acerco y lo rodeo

-en que crees?- fue su contestación antes de darle un beso profundo

-vaya al gran Seto Kaiba no le gustan los rodeos- dijo al romperse el beso y luego él tomo la iniciativa con un beso profundo para poder saborear el interior de la boca de Seto. Se separaron y el joven empresario comenzó a besar el cuello de su amado

-Seto... creo que... debemos ir... a... tu habitación- logro decir -no vaya... a venir... tu hermano. Seto interrumpió su actividad y lo miro fijamente

-esta bien- y lo arrastro a la habitación mientras se daban rápidos besos..

-¤-

Después de lo sucedido con Yami, los otros chicos se dirigieron a sus casas para tratar de recuperarse de la impresión, sabían que existía un espíritu dentro del rompecabezas pero de saberlo a verlo era muy distinto.

Yugi tenía muchas dudas, y creyó que era mejor pensarlo antes de preguntarle mas cosas a Yami, pues él también estaba  sorprendido. Y al llegar a su casa Yugi, subió a su habitación.

-Yami, aun estas algo cansado?- pregunto Yugi al entrar a su cuarto mental

-un poco, porque lo preguntas?-

-pues me gustaría volver a verte-

-no me ves ahora-

-si, pero te quiero ver en tu forma física-

-la verdad es que aun no entiendo, porque quieres que aparezca ante los humano?-

-es que- dijo como si dudara en decirlo -cuando te aparecistes ante nosotros, pude sentir tu calor y escuchar tu corazón- dijo sonrojándose. Yami no supo que decir, pero se sentía feliz por lo que escucho.

-creo que… puedo volver ha hacerlo ahora- dijo con pena. Yugi sonrío y salió del cuarto mental

Yami, se estaba concentrando y podía crear una forma traslúcida de él, pero por mas que intentaba no lo lograba, Yugi se ponía nervioso al ver que no podía aparecerse.

=Yami, que esta pasando?= pregunto mediante su enlace mental

=aun estoy algo cansado= y regreso al rompecabezas, =lo intentare mas tarde, por el momento será mejor que tu también descanses, has de estar cansado, pues tu energía también fue afectada=

=si=, en eso su abuelo lo llamo a comer.

««»»

En otra parte de la ciudad Domino, Ryo también pensaba en lo sucedido, solo que sus pensamientos no eran tan alegre. Al ver a Bakura, le hizo recordar muchas cosas que no recordaba, como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Lo que mas le preocupaba era ese sentimiento de soledad que ahora le rondaba dentro, los recuerdos que le se habían despertados, le hacían ver claramente el tipo de persona que es el ladrón de tumbas, pero entonces por que ese sentimiento?. Si ya se había acostumbrado a vivir solo, desde que su padres se divorciaron y su Papá lo llevo a vivir ahí, no volvió a saber nada de su madre, y su padre no era mucha compañía pues viajaba mucho y lo dejaba por largas temporadas, incluso sin saber noticias de él. Entones por que?, pero tal vez no todos los recuerdo habían sido recuperados, y se dedicaría a descubrirlo aun por muy doloroso que fuera.

-¤-

Un nuevo día saludo a los habitantes tan glorioso que daban ganas de irse a divertir, y fue justo lo que un grupo de chicos decidieron hacer. Yugi, había pensado que si Yami salía a divertirse un rato podría relajarse y poder tomar presencia física, y les contó a los demás su idea.

-Buenos días- grito Tristan al grupo de chicos que estaba ahí reunido -perdon por llegar tarde

-no te preocupes Tristan- dijo Tea

-oyes Serenity, y tu hermano? no lo he visto desde ayer- pregunto Yugi

-bueno creo que ya sabemos en donde esta- comento Tea

-oigan chicos, no deberíamos invitar también a Ryo- los chicos voltearon a verla -lo vi muy raro después de lo que paso ayer-

-tienes razón- contesto Tristan dándole todo su apoyo

-yo también lo vi muy extraño- comento Tea

-pues no es de imaginarse, Ryo sabia de Bakura, pero nunca lo había visto o sentido realmente como Yami y yo, Bakura se mantenía en secreto y al parecer fue una gran impresión para él - dijo Yugi con seriedad

-ademas de que Bakura le dijo, algo sobre haber recordado algo- Tristan dijo con extrañeza

-tienes razón, lo mejor seria ir a verlo y apoyarlo para que nos cuente lo que le pasa- hablo Tea. Así los 4 chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Ryo

Tocaron por un rato y nadie les abría. -nadie abre, tal vez salió- dijo Tristan después de varios minutos de estar tocando.

-si, tal vez tenia algo que hacer- comento Serenity. Estaban por irse cuando la puerta se abrió, los recibió un Ryo con sumamente cansado, había dedicado toda la noche en tratar de seguir recordando pero, lo único que conseguía eran las mismas imágenes que había recordado cuando Bakura se le apareció.

-Hola Ryo- saludo Tea -estas bien?-

-si solo algo cansado- contesto mientras bostezaba -quieren pasar?-

-veníamos a invitarte a pasear- menciono Tristan

-creo que no, estoy muy cansado y solo quiero dormir-

-seguro que estas bien?, ayer te notamos algo raro- dijo mostrando preocupación en sus palabras

-ahorita ya lo asimile, es que estuve toda la noche pensando en lo que paso, que no pude dormir, es por eso que estoy tan cansado- explico Ryo

-y ha que conclusión llegastes?- pregunto Yugi

-a ninguna- dijo con otro bostezo.

-vaya que si tienes sueño, será mejor que te dejemos dormir- dijo Tristan

-si, mejor nos vayamos, pero regresaremos mas tarde a verte- apoyo Tea

-que descanse- dijeron Serenity y Yugi

Y los chicos se dirigieron a un lugar en búsqueda de la diversión que habían planeado, así pasaron 5 horas entre juegos, caminatas y excursiones por las tiendas que ofrecían todo tipo de entretenimiento. Y ahorita estaban sentados en el parque comiendo un helado.

=como te la pasastes?= pregunto Yugi, que había dejado que Yami pasara a primer plano y disfrutara el día

=fue divertido=

=y ahora como te sientes?=

=mucho mas relajado=

=bueno que te parece intentarlo de nuevo?=

=ahora?= pregunto Yami con susto

=si, no hay nadie, mas que los chicos y ellos ya te vieron=

Yami lo penso un rato =esta bien=.

-Yami?- pregunto Tea, al ver aparecer al espíritu frente a ellos.

-por que no avisan?- reclamo Tristan mientras se reponía del susto

-perdon chicos- se disculpo Yugi -pero queríamos probar si Yami podía volver a tomar presencia física-

-discúlpenme por haberlos espantado- dijo Yami

-no hay problema- hablo Serenity

-CHICOS- se escucho un grito desde lejos

-HOLA- grito la persona de a lado

-miren es Joey y los Kaiba- dijo Tristan

-hermano- exclamo Serenity

-Joey y Mokuba se habían adelantado al ver a sus amigos, he iban a llamar a Yugi cuando se dieron cuenta que había otro igual a él. Seto también se dio cuenta de ello.

Al llegar junto a ellos no disimularon su sorpresa.

-hay dos Yugi?- dijo con sorpresa Joey

-no Joey, él es Yami- contesto Tea

-Yami?, el que vive dentro del rompecabezas, ese Yami-

-vaya Joey, como te cuesta comprender las cosas- dijo Tristan

-qué dijsites?- reclamo Joey

-así que el susodicho espíritu si existe- hablo Seto ignorando la discusión, Yami o miro con disgusto

-asi es Seto- dijo Yugi

-y como fue que paso- pregunto Joey. Y los chicos les contaron todo.

-a por cierto, veníamos a decirles que vamos a ir a la inauguración del nuevo centro de entretenimiento de Seto en Fumbari- dijo Joey

-y vamos a ir todos- agrego Mokuba

-genial, será muy divertido- exclamo Serenity

-Ah por cierto, quedamos en volver con Ryo- recordó Tea

-es cierto, vamos todos, de seguro le dará gusto vernos a todo- comento Serenity.

««»»

Así se dirigieron a la casa de Ryo, quien este ya se veía mejor, y comenzaron a platicar sobre cartas de duelo y lo invitaron también a la inauguración.

-oye Ryo, tienes la sortija del milenio?- pregunto Yami

-no, por que lo preguntas?-

-es que cuando aparecí ante ustedes, el rompecabezas lo tenia puesto Yugi-

-lo que recuerdo, es que ni Bakura ni yo la teníamos cuando sucedió eso- Yami, ya no hablo

-en que piensas Yami?- pregunto Yugi

-que volveremos a ver a Bakura-. Ryo agacho su cabeza y no dijo nada.

-y bueno, cuando es el viaje- pregunto Tristan para romper el silencio.

Así continuaron hablando, hasta muy noche.

««»»

-Yami, lo que dijistes en la casa de Ryo es cierto- pregunto Yugi

-si, aunque no se cuanto tardara en regresar-

-y también tendrá un cuerpo, como tu?-

-lo mas seguro, aunque...-

-que pasa- pregunto Yugi con temor

-nada, solo pensaba de mas- contesto Yami, pues ni el mismo sabia lo que pasaría

Después de algunos segundos, Yugi se atrevió a volver ha hablar

-te has dado cuenta que desde que te aparecistes en el parque, no has desaparecido?-

-tienes razón, creo que ya estoy controlando el aumento de poder-

-eso es grandioso- y lanzo a abrazarlo -sabes, abrazarte así, es mucho mas reconfortante que dentro del cuarto mental- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, Yami también se sonrojo

-si es mas agradable- comento mientras apretaba mas el abrazo.

««»»

Esa noche en casa de Ryo, el chico presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, un resplandor cubrió su pecho y de la nada apareció la sortija. Ryo se lleno de temor, y al no saber que hacer tomo el teléfono y le hablo a Yugi, avisando que la sortija había aparecido.

No había terminado de colgar, cuando una sombra se apareció detrás de él, y se asusto al ver quien era.

-Bakura, regresastes- dijo temblando

-qué hacías niño tonto?-

Ryo ignoro la pregunta -por que volvistes?- Bakura lo tomo de los hombros

-si serás estúpido- le grito mientras lo azotaba a una pared -le avisastes al Faraón mi regreso, no es así?-

-yo.. yo no sabia que regresarias, le hable... para decirle que la sortija apareció de nuevo, fue todo-

-y para que se lo dices- grito, mientras lo volvía a azotar en la pared

-ay, es que el me pregunto esta tarde por ella-

-eso ya lo se, puedo ver todas las cosas que haces, así que no me vengas con tonterías y dime por que se lo dijistes?-

-tenía miedo- contesto, volteando el rostro para no verlo

-así que me tienes miedo, y puedo saber por que?-

-u… usted hace cosas malas, y me usa para hacerlas-

-pues ya no tienes nada que temer ahora que tengo un cuerpo propio ya no tendré que usar tu débil cuerpo, pero que te quede claro, yo soy el que manda y si no quieres que desquite mi coraje en ti, no te metas conmigo entendistes?- Ryo estaba paralizado y no logro contestar -ENTENDISTES- volvió a gritarle azotándolo aun mas fuerte contra la pared, Ryo emitió un quejido

-si- logro decir

-veo que entiendes rápido- le dijo mientras con una mano tomaba su barbilla para levantar su rostro, -al parecer aun no recuerdas todo, pero no importa, así es mejor-

Ryo, no dijo nada y cerro los ojos con temor, sospechaba que le faltaban algunos recuerdo, pero porque Bakura lo sabia, estaba seguro que había sido él quien se los borro, pero los recuerdos sobre su madre, porque no los tenia en que le afectaban a él.

-me voy a ir no quiero estar cuando el Faraón regrese, mas te vale que no hagas nada en mi contra o atenté a las consecuencias- Bakura le beso los labios, provocando que Ryo abriera los ojos con sorpresa -volveré- le dijo mientras se retiraba.

Ryo se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a llorar mientras llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho.

««»»

Había pasado algunos minutos, cuando alguien toco la puerta. El visitante al no recibir contestación se iba a retirar, pero noto que la puerta estaba abierta, y decidió entrar, esperando que fuera un descuido el hecho que la puerta estuviera abierta.

-Ryo, que tienes?- exclamó Yugi mientras se apuraba a llegar a su lado, noto que estaba llorando

-Bakura volvió- comento Yami, aun se podía sentir la energía del ladrón de tumbas

-dime que paso?- pregunto nuevamente Yugi, esperando una respuesta

-él... él se enojo por que te hable y me amenazo, diciéndome que no me metiera con él- Ryo levanto su rostro para ver a Yugi -y creo que ha estado borrándome recuerdos, a parte de aquellos cuando él me utilizaba-

-qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Yami mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que los otros dos.

-cuando vi por primera vez a Bakura, sentí como si un remolino estuviera dentro de mi cabeza y me removiera cosas que estaban en lo profundo de mi mente, eso me trajo algunos recuerdos que me hicieron comprender que tenia muchos huecos en mi mente incluso algunos antes de conocerlos a ustedes y que parecen ser de alguien en especial-. Al decir esto volvió a bajar el rostro

-de quien?- pregunto Yugi

-no lo se, todo lo que se trata sobre esa persona no existe, pero se que hay alguien- volteo para mirarlo de nuevo

-es mejor dejarlo descansar- comento Yami, al ver que el chico se estaba agotando

-si tienes razón- Yugi se iba a levantar, pero Ryo lo sujeto

-tengo miedo-

-ven, te quedaras en mi casa a dormir- dijo Yugi. Los tres salieron de esa casa.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. De vuelta a los recuerdos

**Adiós al Odio**

««»»

Crossover entre Shaman King y Yu-gi-Oh

°°°

Advertencia: Yaoi SetoJoey, LenHoro-horo

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: De vuelta a los recuerdos**

Ciudad Domino

Habían pasado 3 días de la aparición de Bakura, y ni señales de él, lo que indicaba que estaba planeando algo, así que todos estaban atentos por si llegaba, Ryo regreso a su casa cuando se calmo, temía que el espíritu de la sortija apareciera, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Bakura podría cambiar.

°°°

Mansión Kaiba

-Seto te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?- pregunto Joey

_« Flash back »_

Joey, Tristan y Serenity, se encontraban en la galería, jugando un nuevo programa de entrenamiento para duelo de monstruos. Joey ya había logrado llegar hasta al nivel 7 de 8 que consistía el juego.

-soy el mejor- decía Joey

-vaya modestia- comento Tristan

-vamor Tristan esto es divertido, mi hermano casi logra terminar el juego- dijo Sereniy sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la maquina de vídeo juego.

-pues yo ya me aburrí, que te parece si jugamos ese de ahí- señalo uno que era para dos jugadores, y como la maquina era pequeña, Tristan le pareció muy conveniente.

-pero quiero saber cuando mi hermano gane-

-o no te preocupes él nos lo dirá- obviamente pues Joey empezaría a gritar su triunfo.

Serenity, entonces decidió ir con Tristan, la verdad Joey no le estaba poniendo mucha atención y desde que llegaron el único que había jugado era él.

-esta bien, vamos-

El rubio, ya había pasado al nivel 8, y no se había dado cuenta que estaba solo.

-gane- grito mientras giraba para ver a su hermana

-que te pasa idiota?- regaño un enojado Seto, que iba pasando con un vaso con café.

-Kaiba, perdóname- dijo al darse cuenta que había tirado el café encima de traje de Seto. Por suerte el café no estaba muy caliente, pero aun así le causaba irritación y su rostro se había puesto rojo.

Seto emitió un gruñido y saco un pañuelo para limpiarse, mientras se dirigía al área de personal de la galería propiedad de Seto Kaiba. Joey los siguió disculpándose tratando de quitarse la pena.

-perdóname Kaiba,- volvió a decir, mientras agarraba uno de sus pañuelos y trataba de limpiarlo

-quítate perro- insulto Seto mientras con un brazo le hacia un gesto para que se alejara. Seto se quito el saco y la camisa, Joey no pudo evitar un sonrojo al ver su pecho desnudo -vaya Joey no sabia que los perros se sonrojaran- comento con mofa al verle su rostro

-que te pasa, yo no me sonroje, además porque me insultas si trato de ayudarte- dijo en un intento de enojo.

-perdóname Joey- dijo mientras lo veía fijamente a sus ojos que siempre le habían parecido hermosos. Ante el comentario Joey se sorprendió "Kaiba disculpándose" penso, "es increíble". Joey no supo que hacer y también se le quedo viendo.

Seto redujo la distancia entre ambos olvidando lo que estaba haciendo, Joey no se movió y solo atino a separar los labios, Seto lo entendió como permiso para continuar, y sin mas pego sus labios a los del rubio mientras introducía su lengua y recorría cada rincón, al principio no recibió contestación, pero no tardo mucho en sentir la lengua del otro tratando de imitar sus movimiento, el joven empresario sujeto ambos hombros con sus mano, para profundizar. Un ruido en la parte contraria del pasillo los hizo separarse, al comprender lo que había pasado, ambos chicos se alejaron en sentidos contrarios sin hablar.

_«Fin Flash back »_

-he chicos ya nos tenemos que ir, los demás nos esperan- dijo Mokuba mientras se ponía frente a ellos, que estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala.

Joey vio el reloj -pero si es muy tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba -vamonos Seto- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y lo levantaba

-vamonos- dijo Seto con desgano, realmente no tenía ganas de ver a los otros chicos, pero no podía faltar a la inauguración presidida por él.

-¤-

Pensión Asakura

Esa mañana del Shaman de fuego por fin se decidió a preguntar por las actividades matinales de Lizerg.

-Yoh puedo hablar contigo- le pregunto cuando este se disponía a cumplir con el estricto entrenamiento de Anna

-qué pasa Hao?- pregunto sin dejar de trotar

-podías dejar de hacer eso- Yoh se detuvo con una sonrisa -dime a donde va Lizerg todas las mañanas?- pregunto de manera rápida

-por que?- pregunto de manera curiosa

-eso no te interesa- dijo con falso disgusto

-esta bien, lo que pasa es que Lizerg vino aquí a buscar a un amigo que conoció haya en Londres hace algunos años y que se vino a vivir a Japón, y sale todas las mañanas a rastrear su presencia para ver si por casualidad lo encuentra- Hao se quedo pensando un rato

-gracias Yoh, será mejor que continúes con tu entrenamiento- dijo mientras se alejaba de ah

-Hao espera- llamo mientras se le acercaba -por que no hablas con él?, creo que seria lo mejor si deseas que te haga caso- Hao lo vio con curiosidad, "tan obvio soy" penso.

-no te entiendo- contesto con desgano y se retiro

««»»

Hao pensaba en lo que le dijo su hermano esa mañana, quien era ese amigo que tanto buscaba el ingles, y por que lo buscaba, él no era del tipo de persona que tiene muchos amigos, como ahora se dedicaba a buscarlo si ya habían pasado algunos años, seria que a Lizerg le gustaba ese chico, no podía permitir que otro le ganara, y decidió tomar el consejo de Yoh y hablar con Lizerg

Al terminar de comer, aprovechaban el tiempo en cumplir con sus actividades, por lo que todos abandonaron el comedor rápido, Lizerg se quedo un rato mas, esa tarde decidió entrenar un poco con Len, pero se quedaría otro rato, para que Len y Horo aprovecharan su tiempo solos, aunque no siempre podían pues Hao tenia costumbre de interrumpirlos. Y el ingles tomo un libro que ya llevaba tiempo leyendo para hacer tiempo.

Hao regreso al comedor y se sentó frente a Lizerg

-qué haces ingles?- Dudo antes de contestar, lo vio y siguió en los suyo

-estoy leyendo, que no ves?-, Hao noto la tonta pregunta, realmente le ponía nervioso.

-qué estas leyendo?- y le quito el libro para revisar el titulo

-Hao, devuélveme ese libro-

-no quieres hacer otra cosa, como platicar?- Lizerg se sorprendió ante la pregunta hecha con toda calma

-sobre que quiere platicar?- interrogo curioso

Hao no sabia como comenzar y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente -mm, podemos platicar sobre el clima pero es muy aburrido, platicar sobre programas de televisión pero realmente no la veo mucho, platicar sobre libros pero yo no he leído este- dijo mostrando el libro de Lizerg que aun tenia en la mano -qué te parece si platicamos sobre ti y sobre mi?- el peliverde quedo mudo ante la pregunta, que era lo que quería Hao realmente, y la curiosidad de saber que planeaba lo obligo a decir

-hablemos sobre ti-

-bien que quieres saber sobre mi?- pregunto Hao mientras se acomodaba para platicar

-por que matas?- Hao se lo esperaba

-primero, es mataba, ya no lo hago, y segundo porque estaba confundido, yo no tuve una vida muy feliz y aprendí a defenderme de cualquier forma

-pero eso no era para que te pusieras a matar-

-en ese tiempo, yo sentía que estaba en lo correcto y que todo lo que estaba en mi contra debía de ser destruido, la justicia se ve de diferente maneras dependiendo del donde este, parecido a lo que profesaban los soldados X- agrego con clara intención

-los soldados X querían destruir la maldad-

-y a todos los que no los apoyaban, hay veces en que la gente esta muy confundida por que las situaciones que vive le hacen ver las cosas como mejor le parezcan sin estar consciente de lo que hace y considerar su verdad como única.- Lizerg sabia que Hao algo planeaba.

-a que quieres llegar Hao?-

-quiero que entiendas que hice muchas cosas malas en mi vida, pero también quiero que entiendas que no soy el único que las hace.- Lizerg estaba muy confundido, no entendía a que quería llegar Hao. -que te parece si ahora me cuentas sobre ti?- cambio la conversación notoriamente, cosa que noto el ingles.

-bueno, pregunta?-

-por que te unistes a los Soldados X?- pregunta mas obvia, sabiendo que ya los había mencionado, y continuo el juego, deseaba saber que era lo que Hao quería.

-para poder matarte-

-entiendo esa parte, pero porque abandonastes a Yoh y a los demás siguiendo sus falsas filosofías- "falsas filosofías" repitió Lizerg en su mente, Hao noto su desconcierto -los Soldados X eran según ellos seguidores de Dios, pero si mal no recuerdo Dios tenia entre todos sus pensamientos diez mas importantes, y uno de ellos era la de no matar, pero sin embargo ellos lo hacían, y para colmo jurando en nombre de Dios, lo que me hace pensar que ellos son peores que yo- esas palabras hicieron sentirse mal a Lizerg, él los había seguido creyendo que sus idea eran las correctas traicionado a sus amigos e incluso a si mismo.

-además, todas las acciones que son inspiradas por el odio siempre trae consecuencias negativas y no nos permite alcanzar todo nuestro potencial, la gente debe aprender a abrirse a sus sentimientos como yo lo he hecho en estos días- Hao lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Lizerg no lo miraba estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. En ese momento su péndulo se alzo y comenzó a apuntar un lugar, al darse cuenta de eso, Lizerg recordó algo. Hao vio el péndulo moverse y el cambio la expresión de su rostro

-Hao... el odio es lo único que sostiene mi vida,- dijo con seriedad y tristeza- discúlpame, pero necesito seguir el rastro antes de que se me pierda- dijo mas calmado.

Hao, no hizo nada, no entendía las palabras de Lizerg, porque se obstinaba en odiar, creía haberlo hecho cambiar, pero al final todo cayo con un soplido.

-¤-

Len y Horo, estaban entrenando pues ni Hao ni Lizerg habían llegado, bueno Lizerg siempre llegaba tarde, pero Hao no, parecía que estuviera siempre al pendiente cuando ellos estaban haciendo algo mas que entrenar. Como justo ahora, Horo lanzo su ataque y Len defendió, cuando iba a realizar el contraataque Horo tropezó con una piedra y trato de equilibrares pero no logro, Len trato de ayudarlo pero cayo a un costado de este.

-Len, te acuerdas-

-de que Horo-horo-

-de la primera vez que nos caímos así-

-a si, los dos nos pusimos muy rojos y no dijimos nada

-creo que ahí por fin entendí lo que sentía por ti-

-yo también me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba y de lo estúpido que era al no aceptarlo- dijo Len levantándose un poco y colocarse justo arriba de Horo

-acabo de recordar la vez en que confesamos nuestros sentimientos-

_« Flash back »_

Habían pasado dos días desde su accidente en el entrenamiento, y ninguno de los dos se atrevían a verse, ya ni siquiera discutían, lo que causaba que los demás los vieran de manera extraña.

Las mañanas de limpieza de los baños, Len y Horo se sentían aun mas incómodos, estaban únicamente ellos y rara vez iba alguien a esas horas.

-Len, porque aceptastes las ordenes de Anna?- pregunto Horo para poder comenzar una conversación.

-mm, me sirve para tener algo que hacer- fue lo que contesto, pero en su mente había otra respuesta

-a bueno- y otro silencio incomodo

-como va todo ahí en tu pueblo?- esta vez pregunto Len

-bien, todo esta bien- contesto con desgano.

Ese día había terminado antes pues a falta de discusiones y peleas habían ahorrado mucho tiempo, y decidieron descansar un rato dentro del agua.

-Len- dijo Horo mientras volteaba a verlo, estaban sentados juntos

-si- Len también volteo y se quedaron viendo. Sus pensamientos estaban pasando a toda velocidad por la sensación de cercanía, soledad y por el calor provocado por las aguas termales. Ambos se acercaron y un rápido beso fue el aviso de que estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Se ruborizaron.

-yo... este... tu- trato de decir Horo. En eso Len toma su rostro y lo acerca, esta vez el beso fue dado con pasión, la lengua de Len se introdujo a explorar la boca del ainu, pero fue hecho de manera rápida, Len se separo y vio los ojos de Horo, que estaban llenos de sorpresa. Horo cambio su expresión y le sonrío, esta vez fue el quien dio el beso siendo correspondido, fue un beso largo lleno de amor.

-Len te amo-

-yo también te amo-

_«Fin Flash back »_

Al terminar de recordar, se sujetaron las manos y se sintieron dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro. Y por fin decidieron confesarles a todos su amor esa misma noche.

Ya los dos se habían incorporado y se dirigían a la pensión a buscar a Lizerg y a Hao, no era que realmente los quisieran ver pero, no les agradaba la idea de ser interrumpidos y que mejor sabiendo en donde estaban ellos. Cuando vieron a Lizerg salir corriendo de la pensión entraron a ver que pasaba, y vieron a un Hao triste y metido en sus pensamientos. Horo se preocupo y se sentó a lado de él, mientras que Len se recargaba en una pared.

-Qué paso aquí Hao?- este sintió muy lejana la voz, y volteo para ver de quien era. Hao suspiro

-nada-

-como que nada-

-pues nada, decidí hablar con Lizerg para que dejara de odiarme, pero creo que será imposible-

-por eso salió corriendo de aquí-

-no, parece que encontró a su amigo, su péndulo reacciono y fue a buscarlo-

-ah, crees que a Lizerg le gusta ese chico?-

-no se si le gusta, lo que se es que no conseguiré que sienta por mi mas que odio- dijo Hao mientras se levantaba y se iba de ahí. Horo volteo a ver a Len quien solo hizo una muestra de no entender.

««»»

Las palabras de Hao, lo hacían sentirse estúpido, realmente se había cegado en su búsqueda de venganza que él mismo se destruyo, pero que le quedaba, su único aliciente para vivir había sido su odio al asesino de Hao. Pero era realmente odio, o algo que él quería creer al ser tan cobarde incapaz de ver más allá. Y lo que le dijo a Hao al final, porque se lo había dicho?, "porque es verdad", se contesto así mismo, su vida nunca fue lo que quiso trayéndole mucho sufrimiento y descargo todo su dolor en el odio. Aunque había algo mas, hace tiempo empezó a sentir algo extraño, algo que nunca antes había sentido pero que lo hacia feliz, y ese sentimiento era aun mas grande cuando estaba cerca de Hao, seria que estaba dejando de odiarlo, él había matado a sus padres, y la reciente conversación parecía como una especie de disculpa, tratando de hacerle entender que es mas fácil cambiar de lo que parece.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Lizerg mientas se acercaba a un nuevo centro de entretenimiento que se abriría hoy, la ceremonia seria al atardecer, así que no debería haber nadie, pero su péndulo apuntaba el interior del lugar, sin permiso entro, y al entrar a un salón lo pudo ver.

-¤-

Ciudad Domino

Yugi y los demás esperaban la llegada de Joey y los hermanos Kaiba. A lo lejos pudieron ver una limosina acercarse.

-Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza- dijo Joey mientras se bajaba del auto

-Hola Joey- respondieron al saludo los demás chicos

-ya suban al auto- los regaño un serio Seta

-si Kaiba- dijo Yugi -a por cierto Yami también estará con nosotros- dijo mientras hacia a Yami acercarse

-esta bien, es igual uno o uno menos- "aunque quisiera que fueran 6 menos" penso Kaiba refiriéndose  a Yugi, Yami, Tea, Serenity, Tristan y Ryo.

Todos subieron al auto al final quedaron Yami y Ryo, este ultimo no se movió, cosa que noto Yami

-pasa algo?-

-no nada- dijo mientras subía al interior del auto, pero un extraño presentimiento lo invadió.

°°°

Por fin habían llegado, Seto ordeno ir al hotel a dejar las cosas, pues se iban a quedar ahí una noche, ya que la inauguración seria entrada la tarde, y la fiesta en la noche. Después de indicar cuales eran sus habitaciones y dejar sus cosa, se marcharon rápido al lugar donde se inauguraría el nuevo centro de entretenimiento auspiciado por Kaiba Corp. Seto daba ultimas indicaciones mientras los chicos contemplaban el enorme salón donde seria la fiesta.

Estaban tan impresionados que nadie se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado.

-Ryo- se escuchar en la puerta principal, todos voltearon. Ryo volvió a sentir ese remolino dentro de su cabeza, llevo su mano hacia ella y después de unos segundos unos recuerdos de él y ese chico en una escuela llegaron a su mente.

-Lizerg?- dijo con duda, para después cambiar su gesto a una de alegría -Lizerg- dijo de nuevo y corrió a abrazarlo. El shaman no se movió y abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

-Hola Ryo, tanto tiempo sin vernos?-

-Que haces aquí en Japón?- pregunto con curiosidad

-mm en parte para buscarte- Los amigos del Albino miraban todos con curiosidad, una nueva orden de Seto, recordó a Ryo que no estaba solo.

-ven te quiero presentar a mis amigos- y lo llevo hacia ellos -ellos son Tea Garder, , Tristan Joel y Serenity Wheeler, el es Seto Kaiba, su hermano Mokuba, el es Yugi Motto, y el que esta allá es Yami- el espíritu estaba un poco alejado, no se acostumbraba a estar con los amigos de Yugi.

Lizerg a todos les saludo de mano, y al momento de saludar a Yami, pudo sentir que él no era un humano. El ingles lo vio extrañado lo que incomodo al espíritu que también sintió algo extraño en él. Ryo tardo un poco en entender lo que pasaba, pues aun sus recuerdos recién recuperados no se acomodaban.

-Ah se me olvidaba decirles que Lizerg es un shaman-

-un shaman?- dijeron algunos en coro. Yami y Lizerg por fin terminaron el saludo.

-y Lizerg, estoy seguro que sentistes que Yami no es humano- Lizerg afirmo con la cabeza -es porque él es el espíritu de un Faraón de hace 5000 años- explico Ryo

-ah, pero si él no parece un espíritu-

-tal y como dijo Ryo, soy un espíritu, y existo dentro de ese rompecabezas que trae Yugi-

-además de que Yami es capaz de utilizar magia antigua- concluyo Yugi

-vaya, pues jamas había conocido un espíritu tan poderoso- comento Lizerg

-por cierto Lizerg, dijistes que en parte estabas por mi, porque mas?-

-bueno pues han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos vimos la ultima vez-

-y me las vas a contar?-

-si, cuando quiera-

-qué te parece ahora?-

-no estas ocupado?-

-no, hasta dentro de 2 horas que va a ser la inauguración-

Lizerg se despidió de los amigos de Ryo y se fueron en busca de un lugar donde platicar.

««»»

Ryo y Lizerg se encontraban en la parte de atrás del centro, donde no había nadie, pues todo estaban todos ayudando a preparar el interior del lugar.

-veo que cargas la sortija- comento Lizerg

Ryo tardo en contestar, entre sus recuerdos no estaba nada de que Lizerg supiera sobre ella. -hay algo que debo decirte primero- dijo con tristeza -cuando te vi, no te recordé, fue momentos después que mis recuerdos regresaron- Lizerg lo volteo a ver con sorpresa, era normal que le costara recordarlo pues habían pasado ya 3 años, pero de eso a olvidarlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado. -y es que mis recuerdos fueron borrados.- Lizerg no comento nada, pero recordó algo que sucedió el ultimo día que se vieron.

-Bakura te los borro?- pregunto con amargura

Ryo, entonces entendió que Lizerg si sabia todo sobre la sortija -si-

-por cierto, no siento su energía-

-es que él no esta, dijo que se iría, pero que regresaría aunque no dijo cuando-

-como que se fue?- si vivía dentro de ti y la so...- entonces recordó lo de Yami

-Yami y Bakura son espíritus semejantes, no es así?-

-si, así como Yami posee ahora un cuerpo Bakura también-

-él te ha hecho daño?- Ryo no quiso contestar, pero Lizerg lo entendi

-y Yami, como es con Yugi?-

-son muy bueno amigos-

-ah- tardaron un poco en hablar -qué tipos de recuerdos te borro?-

-me borro recuerdos de cosas que hacia cuando me controlaba, y sobre ti y varios sobre mi madre, que aun no recupero por completo-

-qué recuerdas de mi?- Ryo volteo a verlo con curiosidad

-pues que íbamos juntos a la escuela, éramos los mejores amigos, y cuando te enseñe por primera vez la sortija, y hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdo- contó Ryo. Lizerg en cierta forma estaba mas tranquilo que Ryo no recordara algo más y suspiro.

-por que? hay algo importante que deba recordar- pregunto al escuchar el suspiro

-no por nada- dijo con una sonrisa -qué te parece si te cuento sobre tu madre?, para ver si recuperas esos recuerdos perdidos-

-si me gustaría, sobre todo saber porque se separaron mis padres-

-bueno te lo contare, porque eso era algo que ya sabias- Ryo se puso a escuchar con atención -tus padres se separaron porque tu Mamá dejo de amarlo, y ya no se soportaban, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijeron, aunque ahora se sabe que tu Mamá lo engañaba con otro y además tuvo una hija con él.- Ryo se quedo sin habla, no tanto por lo que le dijo de su madre, en cierta forma ya lo sabia, pero lo de su hermana si lo sorprendió.

-y por que mi Mamá no me escribió diciéndomelo?-

-porque cuando tu Papá decidió traerte a Japón, no le dio a nadie su nueva dirección, ni siquiera dejo que tu me la dieras-

-eso explica muchas cosas-

-por cierto donde vives ahora-

-a mira te escribo mi dirección, porque no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí- Ryo escribió en un pedazo de papel que traía consigo, y se la dio

-vives en Ciudad Domino?, por eso no te encontraba, esta algo lejos-

-y cuéntame sobre ti-

-mm, que te contare que sepa que entiendes que te digo- dijo con humor -te contare que participe en el torneo de Shamanes que se organiza cada 500 años, conocí buenos amigos, me metí en muchos problemas, y... encontré al asesino de mis padre- dijo lo ultimo con demasiada calma-

-el asesino de tus padres?-

-creo que es algo de lo que no recuerdas?-

-si lo recuerdo, solo que me cayo de sorpresa, sobre todo la forma en que lo dijistes, como si ya no te importara-

-te contare que uno de los chicos que conocí en el torneo es el hermano gemelo de Hao, y son completamente diferentes- Lizerg agacho la cabeza -y me enseño muchas cosas, además que me mostró que no debía de dejarme llevar por el odio, y...- Lizerg guardo silencio.

-que paso?-

-Hao me dijo lo mismo- callo por un momento -durante el torneo Hao fue derrotado por su hermano, y para comprender como fue, decidió ir a vivir con su hermano, el lugar en donde me he estado quedando.-

-vives con el asesino de tus padres?- pregunto con sorpresa

-si-. En ese momento se escucho mucho ruido provenir de adentro. -creo que ya empezó, será mejor que te vayas- Ryo lo miro con tristeza -te visitare- dijo mientras se iba; y Ryo entro con tristeza, pero cambio su rostro al ver la algarabía del lugar.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	4. Tristezas y Confesiones

**Adiós al Odio**

««»»

Gracias a mailyn asakura, lady-Amaltea, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL por sus review's

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi YamiYugi, SetoJoey

También hay YohAnna

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Tristezas y Confesiones**

Después de platicar con Ryo, Lizerg seguía pensando en Bakura, él no había cambiado, y podía hacer lo que le prometio una vez, Lizerg no pudo evitar un escalofrío, algo de lo que podía estar seguro es que era capaz de sentir odio y miedo en extremos, aunque el odiar empezaba a no tener sentido, el odio era capaz de hacernos sentir gran cantidades de sentimientos negativos, Hao lo sintió por las personas que le temían a los Shamanes y por aquellos que le traicionaron, sabia también que dentro de Bakura había mucho odio, hacia alguien y algo pero saber que, era imposible.

««»»

Yoh estaba llegando a la pensión después de correr 10km que Anna lo había mandado a hacer; recordaba lo que le dijo a su hermano esa mañana, y esperaba que se hubiera animado. Al llegar Anna lo recibió en el patio.

-Annita, Hola-

-es todo por hoy Yoh- giro para entrar a la casa, en eso sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

-Annita hueles bien-

-tu no, mejor vete a bañar- le dijo relajadamente. Yoh la volteo, y la beso.

-no seas mala-

-vamos Yoh no seas flojo- esta vez fue Anna quien lo beso, pero ella no se separo rápido, la intensidad del beso provoco que las manos del chico empezaran a acariciar la espalda de la chica, mientras que ella los abrazaba del cuello. -ándale-

A entrar vieron a Horo y a Len muy pensativos, después de hablar con Hao, entrenaron un poco y mas y se sentaron a esperar mientras pensaban en como ayudar a Hao, Horo ya lo sentía como un amigo que necesitaba ayuda, y Len lo veía como una oportunidad para tener entretenido a Hao.

-Hola chicos- saludo Yoh

-Qué tal tu entrenamiento?- pregunto Horo, Yoh no contesto pero puso una cara cómica de tragedia -hay Yoh-

-por que no están entrenando?- pregunto Anna muy seria

-terminamos pronto- contesto Len

-a poco Hao los dejo terminar pronto?- pregunto Yoh

-él no entreno-

-Como?-

-parece que estuvo platicando con Lizerg y este algo le dijo que lo puso muy triste-

-y desde entonces no ha salido de su cuarto- agrego Horo

-pues muy grave debió de haber sido, para ponerlo así-

En ese momento llegaban Pilika y Tamao de llegaban de la tienda.

--ya llegamos- saludo Pilika. Por acuerdo silencioso nadie comento nada.

-ya era hora, ya tengo hambre- dijo Anna -y tu que esperas para irte a bañar- le dijo a Yoh

-si Annita-

««»»

En el centro de entretenimiento, todos los invitados a la celebración estaban pasándola muy bien con todos los juegos y demás computadoras creadas para el deleite del publico. Un par de chicos salieron del lugar y fueron en búsqueda de un lugar mas solitario.

-estas bien Yami?-

-si Yugi, es que he vivido tanto tiempo aislado, que me sentí presionado entre tanta gente.-

-pues si quiere nos quedamos aquí?-

-no, creo que mejor entro al rompecabezas para que puedas regresar-

-no es necesario, a mi tampoco me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, además toda esa gente rica es desesperante, no se como Kaiba los soporta,... aunque pensándolo bien él es como ellos- Yami le sonrío.

-pues creo que si-

Era una noche despejada, la luna brillaba intensamente para iluminar a todos los que deseaban pasear a esa horas. Una brisa de aire hizo temblar al mas pequeño.

-tienes frío?-

-no, estoy bien- Yami se le acerco y puso un brazo sobre su hombros, Yugi lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa

-Yugi- Yami llamo -es muy agradable tener un cuerpo- Ambos se sentaron en una bancas, y Yugi se recargo en él.

-Yami, desde que aparecistes en mi vida me he sentido seguro y con la sensación de que todo saldrá bien mientras tu estés conmigo-. Se vieron tratando de ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos mostraban a simple vista, y lo que se podía ver era el mas bello de los sentimientos, ambos encontraron en la mirada del otro lo que deseaban y se acercaron para comprobarlo con su labios. Fue un beso cálido y tímido, pero expresaba lo que ellos necesitaban saber. El deseo de sentirse nuevamente, acerco ambas bocas...

-Yugi- un grito a la distancia, los hizo separarse. -Hola chicos- saludo Ryo, pero al ver los rostros sonrojados y sus manos con temblor, se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo

-si Ryo?- pregunto Yugi esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa

-ah.. yo pues...- Ryo sonrío -venia a avisarles que voy a ir al hotel a cambiarme para la fiesta- al estar platicando con Lizerg, Ryo no tuvo tiempo de ir a cambiarse con los demás, y la ropa que llevaba puesta no era adecuada para tal evento, por suerte el hotel estaba cerca.

-esta bien Ryo-

-perdonen, por interrumpir pero no encuentro a los demas, y Joey esta muy molesto-

-molesto?- pregunto Yugi

-si, pero creo que es porque no ha podido acercarse a Kaiba, todos los invitados lo tienen muy ocupado-

-pobre Joey-

-bueno, pues me retiro-

-cuidate-

-si, nos vemos luego- y Ryo se alejo a prisa, pues no quería llegar tarde, y que Seto se enojara con él, por interrumpir su fiesta.

««»»

Ryo caminaba rumbo al hotel cuando la sortija empezó a brillar y una de sus puntas se levantaba indicando un articulo del milenio. Ryo conocía a todos los portadores de dichos artículos, y Malik había cambiado, así que con seguridad camino al lugar que le indicaba la sortija.

Camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a lo profundo de un bosque. Ryo le pareció extraño sobre todo porque la sortija dejaba de apuntar. Un nuevo brillo en la sortija lo hizo estremecer esa presencia era inconfundible, cuando volteo vio ahí a Bakura

-pero miren quien llego?-

-Ba... Bakura-

-sh, no hables, mejor déjame ver tus recuerdos- Ryo se hizo para atrás, pero Bakura lo sujeto de un brazo -no te muevas- ordeno

Bakura le dio un puñetazo en la cara -me mentistes, me hicistes creer que Lizerg estaba muerto- le grito mientras lo ajitaba -no se como le hiciste para ocultármelo, pero me las pagaras,- lo soltó y le dio un nuevo golpe que lo hizo caer. Bakura sintió tal furia, no solo por él hecho de que Ryo lograra engañarlo, sino que uno de los recuerdos de Ryo le mostró al Faraón feliz con Yugi, eso jamas lo permitiría. El espíritu de la sortija pateo a Ryo en el estomago varias veces hasta que no escucho mas gritos ni lamentos. Y sin mas Bakura se retiro para planear su siguiente paso.

°°°

Dentro de la pensión Asakura, todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa para cenar, Lizerg recién llegaba, saludo cortésmente y se sentó en su lugar sin levantar el rostro.

Todos estaban extrañamente callados y de vez en cuando las personas que sabían lo de Hao volteaban a verlo de reojo y en ocasiones a Lizerg, pero estos dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos como para percatarse.

Lizerg removía su cena sin ganas de comérsela, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Hao, y en lo ocurrido con Ryo, pero sobre todo temía que Bakura apareciera.

Metido en sus pensamientos pudo sentir la energía de Bakura aumentar, además de sentir el poder de la sortija, y temió por Ryo, salió corriendo de ahí ante la sorpresa de todos, los otros shamanes también sintieron esa extraña energía, pero apareció tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de ubicarla. Pero Lizerg no rastreaba esa energía sino la de la sortija.

°°°

Yami también sintió la energía de Bakura y lo hizo levantarse de su lugar

-que pasa Yami?-

-Bakura volvió-

-que?, donde esta?-

-no lo se, lo sentí de repente y después desapareció-

-Ryo- Yami volteo a verlo -no ha regresado- ambos temieron lo peor.

°°°

Lizerg corría hacia donde le indicaba su péndulo, cuando llego vio a alguien tirado. Se acerco con cautela y vio que se trataba de Ryo, lo volteo y vio que estaba sangrando por varias heridas y ya había perdido mucha sangre. Le coloco su capa (que no se había quitado al llegar a la pensión por pensar en otras cosa) y se lo llevo en brazos para buscar ayuda.

««»»

Tamao estaba usando su tablilla para poder encontrar a Lizerg y saber que paso, después de caminar llegaron hasta un hospital, entraron para buscar a Lizerg y lo vieron recargado con la frente en un cristal que permitía ver el interior de un cuarto, donde se encontraba un chico muy grave.

-Lizerg- llamo Yoh, pero este pareció no escuchar. Su capa estaba en un asiento a tras de él colocado como si envolviera algo. -Lizerg, quien es él?- pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro. Lizerg reacciono al tacto y sin moverse hablo

-esta tarde lo encontré- dijo, no sabian de que hablaba -estuvimos platicando y me di cuenta que todo estaba peor- tomo aire -lo percibí,... él siempre había sido muy posesivo con Ryo, no entiendo porque le hizo esto-

-Lizerg tu sabes quien le hizo esto?- pregunto Len

-si,... jamas creí que le hiciera daño, al menos que... no- dijo lo ultimo con temor

-que pasa?-

-él lo hizo por mi culpa- y comenzó a llorar. Los demás no sabían que hacer, no entendían lo que pasaba y Lizerg no estaba en condiciones para hablar. En eso llego un policía y se llevo a Lizerg para interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido con Ryo.

Paso una hora y Lizerg regreso, en eso salía el Doctor de la habitación del albino.

-usted es el chico que lo trajo- Lizerg movió la cabeza para decir que si, incapaz de hablar -ya esta estable, pero no despertara hasta mañana, será mejor que vaya a descansar- el Doctor reviso sus documentos -disculpa cual es el numero de su casa para poder avisarle a sus padres-

-no hay nadie en su casa- Lizerg bajo el rostro, pero recordó que Ryo le dio el teléfono de donde se hospedaba cuando se dio las dirección y también recordó a Yami, él era el unció que podría ayudarlo ahora. -pero él estaba hospedado en este Hotel- extendió el papel con el nombre del hotel y el teléfono junto con el numero de cuarto -pregunte por Yugi Motto y avísele lo que paso- el Doctor se le quedo viendo, mientras lo veía tomar su capa y dirigirse a la salida. Lizerg no quería estar cerca si Bakura regresaba no sabia de lo que seria capaz de hacer.

Los demás no dijeron nada, se despidieron del Doctor y se fueron, siguiendo al ingles.

°°°

Yugi y Yami decidieron ir al hotel, para ver si de casualidad Ryo estaba ahí, después de dar varias vueltas en los alrededores, justo cuando llegaron el recepcionista recibió una llamada, cuando escucho el numero de cuarto que Yugi decía al otro recepcionista, le paso el teléfono, Yugi lo recibió con sorpresa. Era del hospital.

Al colgar Yugi le contó todo a Yami y salieron del hotel en búsqueda del Hospital en donde se encuentra Ryo.

Al llegar el Doctor les informo sobre su estado de salud y que había sido traído por un chico que ellos supusieron que se trataba de Lizerg el amigo de Ryo.

««»»

Todos llegaron a la pensión Asakura, y acompañaron a Lizerg a su cuarto, Hao no soporto verlo así y lo abrazo, Lizerg no quería pensar y se dejo llevar recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Hao, ambos se sentían bien en esa posición, Hao vio que Lizerg empezaba a cerrar los ojos y lo aparto.

-sera mejor que descanses- le dijo, Lizerg reacciono en ese momento y se retiro al baño para darse una ducha, pues tenia sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Yoh y Hao que habían entrado a su cuarto, salieron.

««»»

Amanecía y los habitantes de la pensión Asakura, a pesar de tener una extraña noche se levantaron para tomar su desayuno, estaban todos con excepción de uno, pero todos sabían porque. Al terminar el desayuno, Hao subió para llevarle algo de comida a Lizerg. Entro sin avisar, pues esa era su costumbre. Cuando entro no vio a nadie en la cama y al recorrer con la vista la habitación, encontró a su ocupante hecho un ovillo en una esquina.

Hao dejo la comida en el buró y se acerco a Lizerg, Hao se dio cuenta que el peliverde tenia los ojos semiabiertos, al parecer estaba viendo algo, cuando giro para ver que era encontró un extraño artículo dorado con un emblema egipcio que parecía emitir una extraña energía.

-Lizerg- lo llamo pero no recibió respuesta. Al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que estaba dormido, así que se levanto y se giro.

-Hao?- escucho y volteo de nuevo, vio que el ingles levantaba su rostro mientras se tallaba los ojos. Hao espero la reacción del chico temiendo que lo corriera. -qué haces aquí?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-te traje algo de comer-

-gracias- y recostó de nuevo su cabeza en la pared. Hao se le quedo viendo un rato

-estas bien?- no recibió respuesta, y espero por unos segundos.

-por que no me mataste junto con mis padres?- Hao se sorprendió ante la pregunta, de todo lo que creía que le iba a preguntar jamas espero esa.

-Lizerg realmente quieres saber eso?- el aludido alzo la cabeza y lo miro demostrando que pondría atención

-Si-

-Bueno,... cuando llegastes de repente mi primera reacción fue inmediatamente matarte, para no escuchar los lamentos, pero al voltearme y verte algo dentro de mi se movió, no supe porque pero a pesar del odio y la tristeza que irradiabas pude ver un brillo hermoso cubriéndote, tus ojos me parecían hermosos, pero inmediatamente saque esa idea de mi cabeza, pense es solo un niño caprichoso y me olvide de lo sucedido- Lizerg había agrandado sus ojos ante las palabras de Hao y parecía querer decir algo pero no podia -cuando te volví a ver junto a Yoh, recordé esa sensación y me agrado que estuvieras con él, porque así al absorber el alma de Yoh te podría conseguir, pero tu mirada ya no era la misma, ese brillo que vi se convirtió en una chispa, pero al verte de nuevo aquí en la pensión ese brillo estaba de nuevo- Hao se armo de valor y acaricio una mejilla del peliverde -solo que desde ayer ese brillo nuevamente se ha opacado y me duele mucho,.. he descubierto que eso no es provocado por el odio, sino por el dolor y el miedo, o me equivoco?-

Lizerg agacho la cabeza y empezó a temblar, Hao le había confesado sus sentimiento, y no solo eso sino que había visto a través de sus ojos. Al ver el temblor del chico lo envolvió en sus brazos, y Lizerg lo acepto.

-estoy muy confundido- hablo Lizerg

-entiendo-

Despues de unos segundos Lizerg hablo -Hao, tengo que devolver eso- dijo señalando la sortija del milenio que estaba tirado en el piso y que Hao ya había notado. -acompáñame- le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

-si, pero primero desayuna-, Hao lo ayudo a levantarse y se sentaron en la cama.

-¤-

En el hotel una joven pareja se despertaban felizmente después de una grandiosa noche de pasión.

-ya se te paso el enojo?- pregunto un cansado Seto

-perdóname, se que es tu trabajo, pero me sentí abandonado cuando no me hacías caso en la fiesta- reclamo Joey

-entiendo, pero sabes bien que he luchado por conseguir todo lo que tengo, y quiero que me apoyes-

Joey lo beso -te apoyo, pero en la próxima fiesta no me voy a separa de ti- dijo mientras se levantaba para estar arriba del castaño.

-mm eso suena bien-. Seto le sujeto el rostro y le bajo el rostro para darle un beso

En eso sonó el teléfono, y Seto contesto.

-Bueno?-

-perdona, espero no molestar?-

-si molestas- gruño Seto -que quieres?-

-te avisamos que no vamos a poder regresar hoy con ustedes-

-que?- pregunto Seto con sorpresa

-quién es?- pregunto Joey, al ver la sorpresa de su pareja

-es Yugi-

-pasamelo- Seto le dio el teléfono, y Joey se sentó en la cama

-Hola Yugi, en donde estas?-

-Hola Joey, pues.. estoy en el hospital-

-que?- pregunto Joey en un grito -pero que haces ahí?-

-Ryo esta hospitalizado y Yami y yo estamos esperando que despierte-

-vamos, para alla-

-no es necesario, el Doctor dijo que ya esta bien-

-no Yugi, ahorita le aviso a los demás y los alcanzamos-

°°°

Hao y Lizerg se disponían a salir, los demás los esperarían, en eso la sortija empezó a brillar, Lizerg lo llevaba en las manos y lo alzo, la sortija apuntaba un lugar tal y como lo había hecho con Ryo, solo que Lizerg no conocía los poderes de la sortija.

Lizerg volteo a ver a Hao con cara de duda.

-Que le pasa a esa cosa?- pregunto Hao

-no lo se, pero parece que señala un lugar-

-tal vez debamos seguirlo- Pero lizerg no se movió, temía encontrar a Bakura. Hao noto cierta perturbación en el chico y coloco una mano en su hombro para incitarlo a caminar. Los demás los siguieron al notar el extraño poder que emitía la sortija.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos, llegaron a un claro muy extenso en el bosque, la sortija desapareció de la mano de Lizerg, y Bakura apareció con el articulo en su pecho.

°°°

Joey y los demás llegaron al hospital, y vieron a Yami y a Yugi, sentados en las sillas que estaban frente a la habitación de Ryo.

-Yugi, como esta Ryo?- llamo Tea

-esta estable- contesto

En eso salía la enfermera después de hacerle una revisión a Ryo

-el paciente ya despertó, pueden pasar a verlo- comento la enfermera, los chicos entraron.

-Bakura volvió- dijo Ryo al ver a Yami

-lo se-

-pero...- Ryo cerro los ojos, durante la noche había recuperado todos sus recuerdo y le trajeron mucho momentos doloroso, abrió los ojos -quiere a Lizerg-. Los demás no dijeron nada, recién conocían a ese chico, y no entendía para que Bakura lo quería. -hay que ir a ayudarlo-, dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, Yugi lo detuvo

-espera Ryo, aun estas débil-

En eso Yami, sintió de nuevo el poder de Bakura -Ryo donde esta la sortija?-

El chico se dio cuenta que no lo tenia -no lo se- pero no le gusto la expresión de Yami -tenemos que ir- pidió con angustia a Yami -por favor-

Los chicos lograron sacar a Ryo del hospital, y fueron en busqueda del lugar donde se encontraba viviendo Lizerg.

««»»

Bakura saco 9 cartas de su bolsillo y usando el poder de la sortija los trajo del reino de las sombras. Los Shamanes se sorprendieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-vaya, al parecer todos son Shamanes, como tu mi pequeño Lizerg- comento Bakura

-asi que lo mas prudente es que no intentes nada- dijo Len

-esas criaturas no nos derrotaran- hablo Horo

-esten todos listos- esta vez hablo Yoh

-jajajaja, que tontos, pero veo que quieren pelear, pues les concederé el gusto, Ataquen- grito Bakura

Hao, Yoh, Len, Horo-horo y Lizerg hicieron su posesión de objeto, y Anna libero a Goki y a Zenki, que con ayuda de Hao los había revivido.

Dos monstruos atacaban a Hao, igual Anna e Yoh enfrentaban dos cada quien. Sin que se dieran cuenta Bakura convoco otro monstruo, que ataco a Lizerg por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente y llevándolo con Bakura, nadie se dio cuenta del engaño, y el espíritu de la sortija aprovecho para irse con su presa.

Los Shamanes destruyeron a los monstruos y se dieron cuenta que Bakura no estaba ni Lizerg. No había rastro de ellos y al no saber que hacer regresaron a la pensión y pensar que hacer.

Fueron recibidos por Pilika, Tamao, Manta y Fausto que había salido de su habitación al sentir el extraño poder, y la de sus amigos ir hacia allá. Vieron la cara de preocupación y la ausencia de uno de ellos, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar. Recién habían entrado cuando el grupo de Yugi llego.

-donde esta Lizerg?- pregunto con desesperación Ryo. Tardaron en contestarle.

-un chico parecido a ti, pero con un poder temible se lo llevo- contesto Horo

-o no- dijo Ryo mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. Yugi y Tea se acercaron para ver si estaba bien.

-nos podías explicar que es él? no parecía humano- hablo Len y viendo hacia Yami -su energía era muy parecida a la de él-

-yo les explico- y Yugi les contó todo sobre los artículos del milenio y de su reciente incremento de poder.

-y no recuerdas tu pasado?- pregunto Yoh a Yami

-solo tengo recuerdos aislados-

-pero aun no nos dices por que quiere a Lizerg?, pues al parecer no hay relación alguna entre el odio que siente Bakura por Yami que tenga que ver con él- pregunto Hao

-y no la tiene- dijo Ryo, y con la cara baja -hace poco recordé esto, Bakua había borrado todo rastro de Lizerg en mi memoria, pero ahora se que fui yo quien se lo pidió- esta vez se dirigió a Yami -la razón por la que Bakura borro muchas cosas de mi mente fue por que se las pedí, no las quería recordar-

-tal malos son- pregunto Yugi, Ryo afirmo con la cabeza.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	5. Dolorosos recuerdos

**Adiós al Odio**

««»»

Gracias a Elian, mailyn asakura, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, lady-Amaltea por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi, Rape

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Dolorosos recuerdos**

Los Shamanes y los duelistas estaban todos reunidos, esperando la historia de Ryo, quien le costaba empezar.

_« Flash back »_

Lizerg estaba sentado en su silla esperando la llegada del profesor, no tenia muchos, no porque no fuera sociable sino porque sus compañeros sabían que él es un shaman y le tenían un poco de miedo, el suficiente para no querer estar mucho tiempo juntos a él.

El profesor presento un nuevo estudiante, era un chico albino de ojos cafés de nombre Ryo Bakura. Se sentó a lado de Lizerg, pues los estudiantes al evitar al shaman, ese lugar había quedado vacío. Cuando Ryo paso cerca le dedico una sonrisa al peliverde y este se la respondió. Lizerg trato de no hacerse ilusiones de que se convirtiera en su amigo, cuando él supiera lo que es lo rehuiría como los demás.

Así paso parte del día, hasta que en una clase tuvieron que formar grupos, Lizerg ya estaba listo para trabajar solo, en eso se dio cuenta que el nuevo chico también se quedo solo, y lo invito a trabajar con él, Ryo acepto con gusto "al fin él aun no sabe que soy un Shaman" penso Lizerg al verlo acercarse.

Llego la hora de la salida y ambos chicos de despidieron, Lizerg tardo un poco mas, ya que como nadie lo esperaba en su casa podía tardarse lo que quisiera. Al salir vio a Ryo platicando con un compañero de clases, y por la forma en que lo volteo a ver, supo que le estaban contando lo que era. Resignándose el shaman siguió caminando, "fue bueno trabajar con alguien, aunque fuera por única vez" y con ese pensamiento llego a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Lizerg llegaba a la escuela y se sentó a tomar clases un día mas, no es que le disgustara el estudiar, ya que su sueño era convertirse en un gran detective como su padre y por eso tenia que ponerle muchas ganas a sus estudios.

Vio a Ryo entrar y no se movió de su lugar, pues el chico nuevo ya sabia quien era y lo mas obvio es que lo ignorara. -Buenos Días Diethel- saludo Ryo. El aludido no contesto por la sorpresa, pero en cuanto reacciono lo saludo -Buenos Días-

Lizerg salía del salón para tomar su almuerzo, en el jardín había un lugar retirado donde él siempre se sentaba, Morphin la esperaba ahí para que su amo no se sintiera tan solo en esa hora. Ya se había acomodado, cuando vio a Ryo acercarse.

-Puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunto Ryo

-claro- dijo el peliverde sin ocultar su sorpresa

-espero no molestarte, como veo que siempre estas solo, supongo que eres de ese tipo de personas independientes-

-si lo soy, pero no estoy solo por eso-

-ah, es por lo que me dijeron de ti- Lizerg lo vio con curiosidad -me dijeron que eres un poco extraño y que puedes ver los fantasmas, mm dijeron que eres un Shaman, cierto?-

-si, lo soy-

-increible y que mas hacen los shamanes a parte de ver fantasmas?-

-bueno depende del tipo de shaman-

-tu que tipo de shaman eres?-

-en mi familia dominamos la radiestesia-

-la que?-

-radiestesia, es cuando usamos nuestro poder espiritual para rastrear la energía de otras personas, y así localizar el paradero de personas desaparecidas o que están escondidas-. En ese momento Morphin apareció. Ryo la vio y se quedo mudo al ver a una pequeña Hada

-y... y... eso?- Lizerg volteo para ver

-ah ella es Morphin mi espíritu acompañante-

-espíritu acompañante?-

-si, los shamanes tenemos compañeros espíritus que nos permiten canalizar nuestros poderes-

-es increíble todo eso-

Desde ese día Ryo y Lizerg se hicieron grandes amigos.

««»»

Un día Ryo llego muy triste a la escuela, Lizerg espero la hora del almuerzo para preguntarle el porque de su estado.

-Qué tienes Ryo?, te veo muy triste-

Ryo suspiro, no quería recordar pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia dentro y estaba junto a su mejor amigo, quien mejor que él para escucharlo. -Son mis padres, las cosas no van muy bien entre ellos, desde hace días se pelean cada vez que se ven,... antes disimulaban cuando estaba frente a ellos, pero ahora ya ni les importa-

-sobre que discuten?-

-no lo se, todo les molesta, y cada uno le hecha la culpa al otro, Lizerg... que hago?, ya no lo soporto-

Lizerg no sabia que contestarle, él no tenia padres y dudaba en darle el consejo correcto, así que solo atino a abrazarlo.

-no te preocupes, tal vez solo pasan por una crisis, quizás si hablas con ellos.-

-tu crees?-

-no estoy seguro, pero puedes intentarlo- Ryo penso en lo que le dijo su amigo, pero sus padres siempre estaban enojados a su parecer, como iba a acercarse para hablar con ellos.

-tu hablas con tus padres?- le pregunto. Lizerg, bajo la cabeza y negó, Ryo sospecho que había cometió una imprudencia al ver el rostro melancólico del Shaman. -dije algo que no debía?-

-no te preocupes, es que...- Lizerg suspiro -mis padres fueron asesinado cuando yo tenia 6 años-. El albino ahora no supo que decir, su amigo no le contaba muchas cosas sobre su vida, solamente le contaba sobre cosas de shamanes y sobre las actividades del día. Recordó que nunca le hablaba de su familia o algún pariente.

-vives solo?- pregunto con timidez.

-si, tuve varios padre adoptivos y tutores dispuesto a cuidarme, por el respeto que le tenían a mis padres y todos según estarían orgullosos de educarme, pero paso lo mismo que vez aquí en la escuela, se sentían incómodos de convivir con un shaman, y decidieron que era capaz de cuidarme solo, y ahora vivo solo-

-perdóname Lizerg-

-de que te debo perdonar-

-yo contándote mi problemas con mis padres y tú sufriendo por no tenerlos-

-Ryo- volteo a verlo con una sonrisa -eso ya paso, y la verdad es que desde que te conozco ya no me he sentido tan solo, y siempre me ha gustado cuando me cuentas sobre tus padres-

-Lizerg gracias, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido- Ryo lo abrazo.

««»»

Ryo y su familia viajan mucho pues su padre es arqueólogo, y habían llegado a Londres pues el museo lo había llamado para hacer unas investigaciones de nuevas piezas que llegaron.

Días después de la confesión de los dos chicos, el padre de Ryo fue mandado a Egipto ha hacer unas investigaciones, ahí el arqueólogo encontró una antigua sortija con el ojo de Ra, y lo compro para dárselo a su hijo.

Cuando regreso le entrego la sortija a su hijo, mientras era recibido por un reclamo de su esposa. La misma de siempre el abandono de él a su familia y la contestación de es mi trabajo lo sabias desde antes de casarnos y sin él estaríamos en la calle. Ryo al ver el comienzo de la pelea subió a su cuarto para no escuchar. Había seguido el consejo de su amigo de hablar con sus padres, pero cuando le pregunto a su madre hablo mal de su padre, y paso lo mismo con su papá.

Al llegar a su cuarto penso "lo mismo de siempre". Habían pasado unos segundos.

=que es lo mismo de siempre=, escucho una voz

-quien esta ahí?- pregunto con miedo

=cálmate, estoy hablándote a través de tu mente=

-de mi mente?-

=si, y mejor has lo mismo o empezaran a creer te estas volviendo loco al hablar solo=

=asi esta mejor?=

=si=

=pero, dime quien eres?=

=un amigo=

=un amigo?=

=eso dije, o qué hay eco?=

=perdon=

=bueno ya, por que dijistes "lo mismo de siempre"?=

=son mis padres, se la pasan peleando=

=y eso que?, eso hacen los padres=

=eso crees=

=por supuesto, no debes dejar que te afecte=

=eso trato, pero no me gusta verlos pelear=

=va ignóralos, no vale la pena=

=claro que vale la pena, Lizerg dice que debo tratar de ayudarlos=

=quien es ese Lizerg?=

=mi mejor amigo=

=tu amigo?= pregunto con enojo

=si, por que?=

=no nada=

=por cierto aun no me dices quien eres?=

=yo vivo dentro de la sortija que ahora tienes=

=este extraño objeto que me trajo mi padre de Egipto=

=si=

=y como te llamas?=

=no tengo nombre=

=no tienes, por que?=

=mm, por que no me dices como te llamas?=

=yo soy Ryo Bakura=

=mucho gusto Ryo Bakura=

=no solo llámame Ryo=

=bueno entonces tu llámame Bakura=

=eh?=

=es que yo no tengo nombre, y como quiero ser tu amigo quiero compartir contigo algo, tu tienes mi sortija y ahora yo me llamo Bakura, te parece?=

=esta bien= contesto el albino.

««»»

Ryo no aguantaba las ganas de contarle a su mejor amigo su nuevo objeto y recién descubrimiento. Al entrar a clases encontró ya en su asiento a Lizerg y lo saludo como siempre.

-Hola Lizerg-

-Hola Ryo-

-sabes tengo algo muy importante que contarte-

-qué es?- En ese momento entro el profesor y no pudieron continuar. Lizerg sintió una extraña energía pero no podía saber de quien era o de donde provenía

Los dos chicos estaban en su lugar favorito para tomar el almuerzo, y el primero en hablar fue Ryo.

-mira lo que regalo mi padre- dijo sacando la sortija de debajo de su saco

-es muy bonito-

-ademas de ser especial-

-claro te lo regalo tu padre

-nooo- dijo con picardia

-no, entonces?-

-dentro vive un espíritu- Lizerg ahora si se sorprendió, pero empezó a entender de donde provenía esa energía que había sentido antes

-puedo verlo de cerca?-

-si- iba a darle la sortija

=no= escucho de nuevo la voz

=por que no?=

=soy únicamente para ti, nadie mas puede tenerme=

=pero Lizerg solo lo quiere verlo=

=no, tu y yo estamos unidos, creados el uno para el otro, nadie puede tocarme =

=pero=

=nada, no me dejes que me toque=

=esta bien= dijo con resignación Ryo

-Ryo, estas bien?- pregunto un preocupado Lizerg

-si, por que me lo preguntas?-

-porque estuviste por un momento como ausente-

-a lo que pasa es que, el espíritu de la sortija dice que nadie mas que yo lo puedo tocar- Ryo vio la cara de duda de Lizerg -no me crees?-

-si te creo puedo sentir en él un poder extraño, sobre todo cuando estuviste ausente, es solo que... la energía que sentí me pareció muy agresiva- Lizerg guardo un momento de silencio -tal vez no sea prudente que la tengas contigo-

Ryo no sentía que el espíritu fuera agresivo como decía Lizerg, es mas se sentía muy a gusto con él, como si siempre lo hubiera estado esperando.

-yo no lo siento así, y lo quiero conservar-

Lizerg viendo que su amigo no iba a escucharlo lo penso mejor y a lo mejor realmente él se equivocaba

-bueno si eso es lo que tu dices, entonces que se así-

Ryo sonrío ante la aprobación de su amigo. Pero quien no estaba feliz era Bakura, él también sintió una extraña energía en el amigo de su nuevo amo, y temía que tal vez pudiera ocasionarle problemas así que tendría que buscar una forma de quitarlo de su camino.

««»»

Al paso de los días Lizerg notaba mas la agresividad en la energía que emitía la sortija de Ryo, pero él era muy feliz con el articulo, y aunque le dijera algo Ryo no lo escucharía.

Pero había algo mas que estaba pasando, estaban sucediendo cosas muy extrañas como robos y accidentes que aunque no eran graves si eran de investigarse, pero extrañamente todo apuntaba al joven Diethel como principal sospechoso. No lo acusaban todavía de nada pues siempre su comportamiento nunca había sido cuestionado, no negaban que se sentían incomodo con él, pero su familia siempre había sido muy respetada y Lizerg también se había ganado ese respeto; por lo que siguieron investigando.

Bakura se desesperaba de que sus planes de inculpar al Shaman no funcionaran como esperaba, además de que Ryo jamas sospecharía de él, lo apreciaba demasiado como para creer en esos rumores. No dudaba que el peliverde era una persona muy amable y que había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención, no era el mismo sentimiento que sentía por Ryo pues le tenia mucho cariño, sentimiento que no se atrevía a confesarse a si mismo.

Él no era de los que se rendían tan fácil y por fin el espíritu tenia el plan perfecto para desprestigiar al shaman y que Ryo lo odie.

Llevo al peliverde al gimnasio, para decirle algo importante. Lizerg se dio cuenta que la persona que lo había invitado no había sido Ryo, pero quería saber lo que planeaba y lo siguió.

Al llegar ahí, Bakura cerro la puerta del gimnasio. Lizerg no se sorprendió, había ordenado a Morphin adelantarse al gimnasio por cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder.

-parece que no te sorprende- dijo Bakura

-puedo sentirte, y siempre supe de ti y de todas esas cosas que hacías para inculparme-

-vaya eres un chico muy listo, pero no tanto- Lizerg no se inmuto -tengo algo muy especial para ti, y sacando una carta de duelo invoco a un monstruo. Lizerg no disimulo su susto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. -vamos niño eres un shaman como le puedes tener miedo a esto?-

-no le tengo miedo- y usando su péndulo ataco la criatura, pero era demasiado rápido y el edificio empezó a sufrir por los ataques fallidos.

Lo que Lizerg no sabia es que Bakura dejo una nota en la oficina de la dirección, avisando que el causante de todos los sucesos haría de las suyas en el gimnasio.

El monstruo había dado un gran brinco cuando el cordón del péndulo le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer frente a la puerta del gimnasio. Bakura sonrío mientras Lizerg dirigía un ultimo ataque al monstruo que no solo lo atravesó sino que también atravesó la puerta por la velocidad que llevaba por tratar de alcanza a la criatura. El péndulo paso cerca del Director que estaba frente a la puerta junto con otros profesores, Lizerg regreso su péndulo y vio la puerta abrirse. Lo que el Director vio fue el gimnasio destruido, a Ryo desmayado, y a un chico que escondía un péndulo bajo el brazo. Todo estaba claro la trampa fue puesta y Lizerg cayo en ella.

««»»

Ryo despertó en la enfermería de la escuela, no recordaba nada desde que sonó la campana avisando la hora del almuerzo. En eso la enfermera lo vio despertarse.

-Buenas Tardes joven Ryo-. "Tardes?" le dijeron. -parece que no recuerda-

-recordar que?- pregunto con clara confusión, la enfermera le sonrío

-no se preocupe, eso ya paso, su Madre no tarda en venir por usted- y la enfermera se retiro, le dolía la cabeza pero le confundía la actitud de la enfermera, y lo que le parecía extraño era por que no estaba Lizerg con él?.

Su Mamá llego y durante el camino no dijeron nada, pero en un alto, la mamá de Ryo empezó a hablar

-espero que con eso aprendas a no juntarte con gente rara- Ryo no entendió el comentario, y como la vio muy enojada no se atrevió a preguntarle. -ese tipo de gente debería de permanecer con los suyo, no se como lo aceptaron en la escuela desde el principio, yo siempre supe que era una amenaza, pero tu padre creía que no- Ryo seguía sin entender que le decía su madre y no soporto mas la duda y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mamá de que hablas?- para ese momento ya estaba en su casa

-vamos hijo no te atrevas a defender a ese... ese shaman, después de lo que hizo una expulsión es lo menos que se merecía- Ryo por fin entendió, habían encontrado la forma de culpar a Lizerg de todas las cosas, y extrañamente parecía que él tenia culpa de ello.

Ryo salió corriendo de su casa, sin hacer caso de los gritos de su madre, quería llegar a la casa de su amigo lo mas pronto posible y saber que había pasado. Al llegar toco pero nadie respondió, pero eso no le importo y se usando la llave el duplicado entro, parecía estar vacío pero unos ruidos en la planta alta le llamaron la atención. Los ruidos provenían de la habitación que Lizerg usaba para guardar todas las cosas que se habían salvado del incendio que causara el asesino de sus padres. Al abrir vio al shaman sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la cama y algo en sus brazo. El albino noto que su amigo estaba llorando y al acercarse vio que lo que tenia en las manos era una foto maltratada donde aparecían los padres de Lizerg.

El pequeño Shaman no solo se sentía mal por haber caído en la trampa, sino también por haber fallado a la promesa de seguir los pasos de su padre, su expulsión sin duda alguna le impediría convertirse en un gran detective.

-Lizerg, que paso esta mañana?- interrogo con temor Ryo

-no recuerdas?- le pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo, aun con la voz en llanto

-no- y movió su cabeza

Ante la respuesta Lizerg nuevamente comenzó a llorar, no podía echarle la culpa de nada, y tampoco sabia la forma de derrotar a Bakura sin lastimar a Ryo, y solo le quedo tratar de convencerlo de que el espíritu de la sortija era un ser egoísta.

-fue Bakura, me engaño para tener una pelea en la escuela y el Director junto con algunos profesores me vieron-. Ryo negó con la cabeza, "Bakura era tal vez un poco agresivo pero era una persona muy buena"

-eso no es posible- dijo Ryo con fuerza

-Ryo, por favor créeme- dijo levantándose. Ryo bajo la cabeza y Lizerg espero su reacción.

-y por que tendría que creerte a ti, si puede creerme a mi- hablo Bakura. Lizerg se estremeció y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Bakura vio su temor y lo empujo hacia una pared sujetando sus hombros, Lizerg por reacción lo aventó, pero él que callo no era Bakura.

Ryo, vio hacia arriba -qué hago en el piso?- pregunto a su amigo que ya se agachaba para ayudarlo a levantarse, apenas había terminado de levantarse cuando Bakura volvió. Esta vez Lizerg no supo como reaccionar.

El espíritu sujeto sus brazos y lo empujo a la pared nuevamente, estaban muy cerca y Bakura vio sus ojos, sintió su calor, y ese olor que lo perturbaba, por fin entendía lo que sentía por el chico y eso era deseo. Y sin pensarlo mas lo beso, Lizerg se espanto al contacto y lo golpeo en el estomago, lo que provoco que el espíritu cayera nuevamente.

-por que me pegastes?- pregunto un confundido Ryo, el espíritu lo hizo de nuevo

-perdóname,... yo no quería... es que...- Lizerg bajo la mirada y no se dio cuenta que Bakura se levantaba de nuevo, y aprovechando el desconcierto del peliverde lo arrojo a la cama.

-te darás cuenta que si intentas algo contra mi, el que sufrirá será el pequeño Ryo, así que será mejor que me obedezcas-, Bakura ya estaba encima de Lizerg besándolo.

La desesperación y la angustia cubrieron el corazón del pequeño chico, que no encontraba la forma de salvarse.

Bakura ya se había desecho de la camisa de Lizerg y besaba su pecho sin importarle el lamento de este. El espíritu comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su víctima sin dejar de besarlo, en ese instante Lizerg supo que había perdido todo, era débil, demasiado débil y ese era su mayor pecado.

Bakura había terminado de saciar su deseo destruyendo un inocente en su camino. Seguía encima de él sujetándolo firmemente viéndolo aun con lujuria

-dejare que Ryo y tu platiquen un rato- cambio su mirada a una que le causo a Lizerg un temible estremecimiento.

Ryo vio con sus ojos a un Lizerg con el rostro húmedo lleno de tristeza y dolor, se dio cuenta que estaban desnudo y él estaba arriba de aquel que llamaba su amigo. Se lleno de terror, bajo de la cama, cogió su ropa y se vistió mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Ya llevaba un rato caminando sin entender lo que había pasado, la ultima imagen de Lizerg lo llenaba de dolor, "que sucedió ahí?" se preguntaba y extrañamente no sentía a Bakura. Al pensar un poco mas las cosas, entendió que Lizerg tenia razón el espíritu de la sortija no era bueno, todo este tiempo le mintió y por su culpa había lastimado a su mejor amigo, necesitaba disculparse y corrió de regreso.

Subió rápidamente, Lizerg ya no estaba en la cama; escucho unos lamentos en una esquina de la habitación y vio a alguien ahí, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Lizerg perdóname yo...-

-no te acerques- le grito Lizerg

Ryo se detuvo -lo siento, me deje engañar por él, te prometo que Bakura ya no te lastimara, hablare con el Director para que no te expulsen, pero por favor perdoname-

-es demasiado tarde, ya lo perdí todo-

-no es demasiado tarde...- en eso se dio cuenta que la sabana que cubría la desnudes del chico se pintaba de rojo, y la presencia de una navaja cerca de él.

-Lizerg que hicistes?- pregunto angustiado mientras se le acercaba

-detente, no te me acerques-. Ryo sintió un gran dolor en su corazón y se dejo caer de rodillas

-por favor Lizerg, no hagas esto- le rogó mientras trataba de encontrar su mirada -no te rindas, eres mi amigo, eso no te basta- no recibió respuesta, y Ryo se desesperaba al ver aumentar la mancha de sangre -que dirían tus padres si te vieran ahora

-mis padres están muertos- dijo con dolor en su voz

-por ellos es que no debes morir, aun tienes que vengarte tal y como me lo dijistes antes, ese asesino sigue matando gente por ahí sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y alguien debe pararlo, y debes ser tu-

Lizerg negó con la cabeza -no, jamas podré detenerlo soy débil, débil, débil, DEBIL-

-entonces busca más shamanes que te ayuden, amigos fuertes que te ayuden a derrotarlo, no como... yo que te he lastimado tanto-

-tu no fuistes, además tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo-

Ryo sonrío -pues como tu amigo déjame curarte-

El shaman volvió a negar con la cabeza -estoy cansado, así es mejor-

-como vas a estar cansado, cansancio es ver sin hacer nada, es esperar a que las cosas pasen, es dejar que los recuerdos de tus padres mueran- Ryo estaba desesperado al ver la terquedad de su amigo por dejarse ayudar, ya no sabia que decir para salvarlo -no te dejes vencer hasta que veas morir a aquel que provoco tu dolor, si tus padres no hubieran muerto nada de esto hubiera pasado, ese maldito tiene la culpa y tu no puedes morir hasta que él pague por lo que te hizo- Lizerg estaba muy sensible y realmente necesitaba algo para seguir con vida y se aferro a ese sentimiento de venganza y odio por aquel que creyó culpable de todo.

-tienes razón- y ambos sonrieron.

««»»

Amanecía y un joven shaman con las muñecas vendadas aun no se despertaba. Se escucho el sonido del teléfono y la contestadora activarse. Era Ryo.

-Lizerg, se que estas escuchándome,- el hablante trago saliva antes de hablar- mis padres volvieron a pelearse, pero esta vez fue peor, hablaron de divorcio y de un amante, no entendí bien, pero creo que esta vez no habrá reconciliación, hable con mi papá de lo que paso en la escuela y me acompañara para hablar con el Director, estoy seguro que te quitaran el castigo y te permitirán volver, te hablare mas tarde-.

Lizerg se despertó con mucho cansancio no deseaba levantarse pero tenia sed y se obligo a si mismo a levantarse. Al bajar vio que la contestadora marcaba dos mensajes, las dos de Ryo.

El segundo mensaje se escucho como si el hablante estuviera llorando.

-Lizerg, hablamos con el director y me eche la culpa de todo, les dije que yo era el que cometió todos esos incidentes y que me protegías, pero que ese día me volví loco y no supistes como detenerme, esa es la historia por favor no la cambies- hubo un silencio -una cosa mas, mi papá consiguió un trabajo nuevo en Japón y decidió que nos fuéramos inmediatamente, el avión sale a la 1 de la tarde, mi mamá se queda, creo que engañaba a mi papá... Lizerg quiero verte de nuevo antes de irme, por favor.- el mensaje término.

Lizerg vio la hora, eran mas las once de la mañana, no tenia tiempo que perder se metió a bañar y se vistió con una camisa de manga larga para cubrir sus vendas y salió rápidamente al aeropuerto. Llego minutos antes de la 1, busco en la pantalla la lista de vuelos y fue corriendo en búsqueda de la sala.

-RYO- el joven volteo

-Lizerg- y corrió a abrazarlo

-te voy a extrañar-

-y yo a ti,.. por favor nunca te rindas-

-no lo haré... y a que parte de Japón vas?

-no lo se mi papá no quiere decirme-. En eso el señor se acerco

-lo siento joven Diethel, no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero no puedo permitir que la madre de Ryo sepa a donde vamos-

Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza, y se despidieron sin saber si volverían a verse.

°°°

En Japón, Ryo volvió a sentir a Bakura.

=donde estamos?= pregunto Bakura, pero no recibió contestación =hey te estoy hablando

=como te atreves ha hablarme después de lo que nos hicistes=

=es que estaba celoso, yo quería ser tu único amigo= dijo con tristeza

=esa no es forma de conseguir amigos=

=hay vamos, me disculpare con él si quieres=

=Lizerg esta muerto, y todo es por tu culpa= eso es lo que el mismo Ryo quería creer, para no sentir culpa por lo que había pasado y por llenar de odio el corazón de Lizerg. Bakura no dudo de él.

=perdoname=

=como quisiera olvidar todo, no volver a sentir dolor y tristeza cada vez que recuerde=

=si quieres te puedo ayudar?=

=como?=

=tengo el poder de borrar recuerdos, si lo deseas puedo borrar todos los recuerdos que causen tristeza en tu corazón?= Ryo lo penso, olvidar no parecía tan malo

=hazlo=

=lo hare, solo no te arrepientas despues=

=que lo hagas=

_«Fin Flash back »_

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	6. Odio, Miedo y Amor

**Adiós al Odio**

««»»

Muchas gracias a Lady-Amaltea, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL por sus review's

X LAWS-II: Me disculpo por mi falta de ortografía, como ya esta muy avanzado este fic, no corregiré el nombre, pero para el próximo fic, que no se ni cuando va ha ser, prometo poner bien el nombre de Lizerg. Y muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Advertencia: Yaoi: BakuraXRyo; Rape BakuraXLizerg, ¿?XBakura

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 6: Odio, Miedo y Amor**

Ryo contó todo sin recibir alguna reacción por parte de sus oyentes. -y después de anoche recordé todo- Concluyo.

Los amigos de Lizerg empezaron a comprenderlo mejor, cada quien sumido en su propio pensamiento, cuando Hao hablo

-"el odio es lo único que sostiene mi vida"- con eso llamo la atención de todos

-qué quieres decir con eso Hao?- pregunto Horo

-eso es lo que me dijo Lizerg ayer-

-creo que cometí un gran error al decirle eso a Lizerg- exclamo Ryo

-no es tu culpa, hacías lo único que podías para ayudarlo- comento Fausto

Ryo agacho la cabeza.

-pero la pregunta ahora es como recatamos a Lizerg?- dijo Len. Todos voltearon a ver a Ryo, quien hizo un gesto de no saber, pero volteo a ver a Yami

-tu sabes?-

-podria rastrearlo pero solo si usara su poder-

-y tu Tamao, no podrías localizar a Lizerg como lo hicistes la vez anterior-

-ya lo intente, pero mi tablilla no reacciona- contesto Tamao con tristeza

Pasaron varios minutos en que todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Hao se levanto

-puedo sentir el poder espiritual de Lizerg, pero... su poder esta muy alterado-. La tablilla de Tamao también comenzó a funcionar, y sin esperar mas todos fueron en búsqueda de Lizerg.

««»»

En cuanto logro enfocar se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido, recostado en una cama y con los brazos amarrados sobre su cabeza, trato de zafarse pero fue inútil, en eso alguien entro.

-no te esfuerces, aun estas agotado, pero pronto lo estarás mas- le dijo con lujuria. Lizerg se estremeció, y siguió moviendo sus manos para intentar liberarse. Bakura ya se había subido a la cama besando y lamiendo continuamente a Lizerg.

-ten por seguro que lo disfrutaras mas que la otra vez- ya le había quitado la camisa para entonces -ahora tengo un cuerpo propio y por lo tanto el control completo de él- Lizerg se agitaba debajo del cuerpo de Bakura tratando inútilmente de quitárselo -perdona que te amarre, pero ya no hay nada que te impida lastimarme, pero sino te calmas me veré forzado a ser un poco agresivo- Bakura acaricio el cuerpo del chico sin importarle dejar marcas por donde habían pasado sus uñas.

Lizerg se sentía cansado y adolorido por los golpes que el espíritu de la sortija de daba para tratar de someterlo, sus resistencia estaba desapareciendo, Bakura lo obligo a verlo -ahora si viene lo mejor- le dijo con lujuria y placer; y sin contemplación lo penetro, Lizerg gritaba de dolor y su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia.

-sabes pequeño, esta vez fue mas delicioso- le dijo con cinismo. Bakura lo había liberado de sus amarres, pero el chico estaba muy cansado y adolorido para intentar cualquier cosa.

««»»

Los shamanes y los duelistas llegaron hasta las puertas de una mansión, que por las condiciones en las que estaban llevaba años abandonada, al entrar el aspecto era completamente distinto, como si recién la hubieran remodelado con acabados egipcios.

 Al entrar fueron recibidos por Bakura que estaba en enorme salón con una sección a desnivel, Bakura se encontraba en la parte alta sonriéndoles.

-donde esta Lizerg?- exigió Len. Bakura no contesto de inmediato, saco varias cartas, entre ellas 5 cartas de monstruos de nivel 5, y llamo al reino de las sombras

-no les interesa saber donde esta- dijo de modo despreciativo, -lo único que deben saber es que es mío, Ryo también me pertenece y lo recuperare en este momento, ataquen- ordeno a sus monstruos. En eso Yami saco 3 cartas e invoco a sus monstruos de nivel 6. Pero Bakura uso "hole destruction" y todos los monstruos desaparecieron e invoco a 4 nuevos monstruos pero esta vez de nivel 7. Yami noto que Bakura poseía mas cartas listas para usar, y espero a ver su siguiente acción mientras los shamanes realizaban su posesión de objetos y atacaban.

Hao destruyo a uno de los monstruos seguidos de Yoh y Fausto, Anna, Len y Horo-horo, los 4 monstruos fueron destruidos. Pero Bakura no se rendiría y llamo a gran cantidad de criaturas, aun tenia las otras cartas listas para usar.

««»»

Lizerg había escuchado voces conocidas, logro incorporarse e ir hacia allá, cuando llego vio la batalla en silencio trato de ir hacia sus amigos evitando que Bakura se diera cuenta de ello. Hao y Anna fueron los primeros en percibir a Lizerg y voltearon, Bakura se dio cuenta de eso, Hao se lanzo hacia él para evitar que el ladrón de tumbas lo atrapara de nuevo, pero Bakura ordeno a varios monstruos atacarlos y ambos shamanes recibieron el ataque directo al no poder evitarlo. Hao se recupero rápido, pero Lizerg se desmayo por unos segundos y ya no se pudo levantar.

-Lizerg estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Hao

el ingles parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamiento, no contesto solo giro su cara hacia donde estaba Bakura

-entrégenme a Lizerg y a Ryo- ordeno con enfado

Ryo al escuchar la orden se refugio atrás de sus amigos quienes lo cubrieron

-que absurda orden, jamas podrás derrotarnos- hablo Len mientras realizaba un ataque múltiple

-ja eso creen- en eso Bakura ordeno a un monstruo traer algo,... era una jaula donde estaba encerrada Morphin -Lizerg será mejor que vengas, si quieres salvar a tu amiga-

-Morphin- dijo Lizerg casi en un murmuro, se levanto pero cayo a los pocos paso, Hao lo sostuvo antes de caer.

-nosotros la rescataremos- le dijo Hao mientras lo colocaba ayudaba a sentarse en el piso, realizo su posesión de objetos y fue al ataque con los demás Shamanes.

En un descuido Ryo se atravesó quedando de frente al ataque de un monstruo Yami, Bakura y Lizerg lo notaron, los tres pusieron su atención en esa escena Yami convoco rápidamente un monstruo y logro salvar a Ryo, pero la distracción de Bakura fue aprovechada por Hao para rescatara a Morphin, pero para Lizerg no paso desapercibida la preocupación que mostró el espíritu de la sortija al ver en peligro a su Hikari.

Hao entrego la hada a Lizerg, y se unió nuevamente con los demás al ataque, Bakura vio su inminente derrota ni las cartas en su mano le servirían, Yoh llego por un lado distrayendo al roba tumbas, mientras Hao llegaba por otro.

-NO- grito Ryo, ambos shamanes se detuvieron -no lo destruyan, por favor- todos se asombraron que el mismo Ryo estuviera defendiendo a Bakura.

-vamos Ryo, sabes que regresara no tienes que preocuparte por él- Yami trato de calmar a Ryo.

-por eso, cada vez que Bakura regresa del reino de las sombras, vuelve cada vez con más maldad en su corazón, las sombras lo corrompen-

Yami empezó a comprender porque parecía invencible el espíritu de la sortija, y porque no parecía entender que eso era un castigo y debería cambiar. Ese momento de duda fue aprovechado Bakura para salir de ahí y preparar un nuevo ejército de monstruos.

-Yami- llamo Lizerg -si usas el hechizo de "Liberación de Isis" puedas sacar la oscuridad en Bakura

-no recuerdo el hechizo-

-yo lo conozco y lo puedo hacer, pero... no tengo la fuerza suficiente-

Yami se acerco -dime entonces como lo hago-

Mientras tanto los shamanes estaban en problemas pues no solo eran monstruos sino también cartas de trampa y mágicas que se activaban sin previo aviso.

Yami estaba listo para lanzar el hechizo, pero necesitaba tiempo para conjurarlo, así que Lizerg realizo su posesión de objetos y amarro a Bakura.

-que planeas- pregunto Bakura, pero al ver que Yami se preparaba para atacar, trato de zafarse, pero Lizerg no dejaría que lo hiciera, al ver que ellos planeaban algo los demás seguían enfrentando a los monstruos para que no intervinieran.

Yami dijo unas palabras en antiguo egipcio y lanzo el ataque, antes de que tocara a Bakura, Lizerg lo soltó, y el hechizo llego directo al espíritu de la sortija. Quien le trajo a la mente una escena del pasado.

_« Flash back »_

Yami y Bakura estaban jugando en el jardín que se encontraba en el palacio, cuando el sacerdote Emoteph los llamo para que el Faraón asistiera a sus clases. A Bakura nunca le agrado ese tipo, lo miraba de una manera que le causaba escalofríos.

Bakura era el hijo del anterior Comandante del ejército egipcio, cuando sus padres murieron el Faraón le dio un lugar entre la nobleza, por los años de lealtad que sus padres le habían dado, así conoció al príncipe Yami quien tenia la misma edad y con quien había estrechado una gran amistad.

Emoteph, sumo sacerdote, era el encargado de educar a Yami, su lealtad era incuestionable, pero tal posición en el palacio le hacia creerse superior a todos los demás que formaban la corte del Faraón, por lo que no veía bien al huérfano de 7 años con quien trataba el príncipe.

Al terminar las clases ambos chicos siempre se reunían para jugar, pues como niños para ellos lo mas importante era divertirse, así pasaron 9 años cuando el Faraón falleció por una grave enfermedad con la que no pudieron luchar. Yami rápidamente tomo el lugar de su padre, mientras que Bakura ascendía rápidamente en el ejército, pero al ser muy joven no se le podía otorgar un puesto alto.

Un día el sacerdote Emoteph, al ver que ni por el hecho de tener deberes ambos jóvenes seguían tratándose como amigos cercanos que eran. Lo que no paso desapercibido para este es que su fuerza de salir adelante y ser el mejor en todo, le habían provocado muchos rivales y enemigo que le gustarían verlo derrumbarse.

Y con un plan en mente, hablo con el Faraón Yami.

-joven Faraón-

-si Emoteph, que deseas?- el sacerdote hizo una reverencia

-me parece que su amigo, Bakura ha demostrado grandes habilidades en combate, y quisiera encomendarle una misión, se que aun es joven pero me parece justo darle una prueba para que lo demuestre ante todos- dijo mientras esbozaba una maligna sonrisa, Yami no lo noto pues Emoteph tenia la cabeza baja.

-me parece bien, pero que tipo de misión es?-

-en uno de sus pueblos un grupo de ladrones han causado muchos problemas, y cada vez que enviamos a alguien para capturarlos, estos regresan decapitados-

-es una misión muy peligrosa- comento Yami con preocupación en su voz

-no, considerando que se ha logrado encontrar la guarida de estos, y una basta información sobre los mismos, además ira con un grupo especialista en combate y rastreo- Emoteph alzo su rostro, para ver a su Faraón

-esta bien, pero yo mismo se lo diré-

-solo una cosa Faraón-

-que es?-

-no le diga que fui yo quien le encomendó esa misión, no me es desconocido el desprecio que me tiene, y estoy seguro que se negara-

Yami lo pensó un rato –esta bien- dijo mientras se retiraba para buscar a su amigo

Yami tenia mucha confianza en su sacerdote, siempre había demostrado preocupación en su educación, además de tratarlo muy bien, aunque conocía el desprecio de Bakura hacia este, aunque nunca le pudo explicar el porque.

-Bakura- llamo Yami al ver a su amigo acercarse

-que paso Yami?- el albino se otorgaba esa falta de formalidad para su amigo, al menos que fuera asunto del reino

-quiero encomendarte una misión- Bakura sonrió, esperaba una oportunidad para demostrar su capacidad –será en uno de los pueblos de las fronteras y te encargaras de un grupo de ladrones y asesinos según dice Emoteph,- al decir esto recibió un gesto de enfado, pero lo ignoro –por cierto quiero darte esto- le entrega una sortija con el ojo de Ra –este articulo te protegerá-

-gracias amigo-

Una vez enterado de la misión Bakura marcho al lugar indicado con 5 hombres leales a Emoteph. Llegaron a una cordillera montañosa, donde ciertas fuentes les habían dicho que ahí estaba el escondite de esos bandidos. El grupo se había separado, Bakura encontró un camino entre las rocas y lo siguió, cuando había caminado varios pasos entre las rocas un golpe que lo aturdió. Al girar para ver quien había sido, vio a los 5 hombres que lo acompañaban con una sonrisa burlona, iba ha hablar cuando un golpe en el estomago se lo impidió, no había podido reaccionar todavía cuando varios golpes le siguieron hasta quedar inconsciente.

Al despertar sentía el cuerpo adolorido, y recordó lo sucedido y lleno de rencor hacia esos hombres juro que lo pagarían, reviso sus cosas y confirmo que la sortija seguía ahí junto a una nota.

_Esto te mereces por traidor al Faraón, tu falta de respeto es una herejía._

Bakura no entendió el mensaje, y sin pensarlo mucho se levanto. Camino por varias horas por el desierto sin señal de civilización y cuando se sintió desfallecer vio una silueta lo lejos pero no pudo hacer nada mas. Cuando recobro la conciencia vio que estaba acostado sobre pieles, y cerca había una fogata con varias personas, hombres, mujeres y niños.

-al fin despertó- dijo una chica morena de largo cabello castaño oscuro. Bakura quería preguntar donde estaba, pero tenia la garganta muy seca –tenga tome un poco de agua-

-gracias- logro articular con una voz rasposa, -ustedes me encontraron-

-si, pero por las condiciones en que lo encontramos, creo que no le fue bien- Bakura entonces noto que traía otra ropa, al parecer se la habían puesta al ver la suya toda raída, al recordar no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de furia, que la chica noto.

-mi nombre es Nubia- dijo para distraer de sus pensamientos a su paciente

Bakura cambio su gesto al notar el cambio –el mío es Bakura, mucho gusto Nubia-

-se encuentra mejor- pregunto un señor ya entrado en años, mientras se acercaba

-te presento a mi padre

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Acad

-que tal señor mi nombre es Bakura-

-eres bienvenido de quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras muchacho-

-muchas gracias-

-solo que partiremos mañana- aclaro Acad

-son errantes?- pregunto Bakura

-ahora lo somos- Bakura se extraño los errantes eran nómadas por naturaleza

Acad suspiro –tuvimos que abandonar nuestros hogares pues no podíamos seguir soportando que nos trataran como animales-

-y porque no pidieron ayuda l Faraón-

-por desgracia las leyes del Faraón no alcanzan a todos, somos muy pobres para ser protegidos por las leyes-

Bakura se indigno, él conocía al Faraón como para saber que a él no le importaba eso –pero eso es imposible, el Faraón siempre ha sido justo incluso con los pobres-

-no dudamos de la justicia del Faraón pero si de quienes la imparten-

««»»

En el palacio del Faraón, Yami esperaba el primer reporte de Bakura sobre su misión, en eso Emoteph se presento ante él.

-mi Faraón, lamento decirle algo terrible-

-que pasa Emoteph?-

-lamento decirle esto, pero Bakura ha desaparecido-

-qué?- pregunto sorprendido y con temor Yami

-los hombre que lo acompañaban, dicen que habían logrado encontrar a los ladrones, pero que por un descuido de Bakura uno de los ladrones se dio cuenta y aviso a los demás, el grupo de forajidos salio de su escondite y se fugaron, al parecer él trato de atraparlos solo, y cuando los demás hombres se dieron cuenta que no estaba con ellos, fueron en su búsqueda y no lo hallaron- contesto con un falso gesto de tristeza

-no puede ser, ordena un grupo de búsqueda lo mas pronto posible, ha de estar perdido en el desierto-

-ya lo hice señor-. Pero lo que Yami no sabia, era que el grupo que estaba encargado de la búsqueda de Bakura estaba formado de caza recompensas, pues Emoteph se hizo cargo de difundir en los pueblos mas lejanos del centro, que Bakura era un fugitivo muy peligroso

««»»

Mientras tanto Bakura junto con el grupo de errantes habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo, pues el grupo necesitaba abastecerse, ahí Bakura se separo del grupo agradeciendo todas sus atenciones. Planeaba regresar al palacio para hacerse cargo de esos tipos, pero cuando se dirigía a conseguir un medio de transporte un grupo de soldados se le acercaron al reconocerlo como el fugitivo, Bakura al verlos no sospechaba sus intenciones y se les acerco, al tenerlo al alcance lo arrestaron.

-que les pasa, por que me arrestan?-

-no te hagas el inocente con nosotros, sabemos quien eres-

-que les pasa, soy un soldado real, y les ordeno que me suelten-

Ambos soldados rieron –si claro y yo soy al gran Dios Ra?- dijo uno de ellos

Bakura se dejo arrestar pues estaba seguro que todo se solucionaría, permaneció arrestado en un cuartel cerca de ese poblado por cuatro días, no había señal alguna de ser juzgado y por más que pedía hablar con el Faraón o con Capitán del ejército, ignoraban sus peticiones.

««»»

Emoteph ya había sido avisado de la captura del fugitivo, y puso en marcha la siguiente parte de su plan.

-mi faraón, temo tener que darle más malas noticias-

-qué pasa, encontraron a Bakura?- esperando que la respuesta fue mas un consuelo, por la forma en que se le aviso de las noticias

-se sabe donde se encuentra y esta a salvo, si eso le preocupa-

-pero?-

-al parecer el joven Bakura se unió al grupo de bandidos, y me temo que ya ha matado a 5 inocentes que trataron de detenerlos durante un saqueo- los 5 no era mas que el grupo de hombres que acompaño a Bakura y lo violaron, Emoteph los mando a matar siendo acusados de traición, así ellos no serian un problema para él.

-imposible- murmuro Yami

-me temo mi señor que hay testigos-

-Emoteph, quiero que mandes a los mejore y mas leales hombre para que lo atrapen, pero que no le hagan daño, deseo hablar con él-

-si mi Faraón, me haré cargo yo mismo de seleccionar a un grupo especial en eso-, ese mismo día Emoteph salio del Palacio para enfrentarse a Bakura.

««»»

La celda de Bakura se abrió, Emoteph entro con un gesto muy serio.

-Emoteph que bueno que has llegado, ya les explicastes a estos hombres quien soy-

-no he explicado nada, mejor tu explícame porque actúas así?-

-de que hablas?- pregunto Bakura con clara confusión

-vaya te haces el inocente, el mismo Faraón sabe lo que has hecho y ha ordenado tu ejecución-

-que no entiendo nada, Emoteph explícame lo que esta pasando- ordeno

-vaya, insistes en lo mismo, así que leeré tu condena-

Bakura escucho pero no entendía como es que lo habían inculpado de robar y matar a 5 personas y de traición al Faraón, además que el Faraón, su propio amigo lo considerara como un criminal sin antes ser juzgado. Su condena seria la misma que la de un traidor con ejecución al cabo de una semana.

-eso es imposible, Yami no seria capaz de eso-

-lo siento pero puedes ver el sello del Faraón en la sentencia- Emoteph le enseño el documento pero Bakura no lo vio, pues aun no entendía lo que pasaba, recordó al grupo de hombre con que había sido enviado para su misión, y dedujo que era una trampa, y se lanzo hacia el sacerdote.

-tu lo planeastes todo- grito Bakura mientras lo sujetaba del cuello, dos soldados entraron para detenerlos dándole un golpe directo a la boca del estomago sacándole todo el aire y cayendo al piso.

-otra vez estas con tus locuras, reconoce tu crimen-

-TU, mandastes a esos hombres para… para- la furia de recordar como fue usado no le permitía decirlo

-los hombres que matastes?, yo no los mande ellos fueron escogidos por el mismo Faraón para ti- dijo viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo

-Yami los escogió?-

-claro, yo no mandaría a unos hombres tan maltrechos a representarlo-

-pero como que están muertos?-

-por que me preguntas eso a mi?, tu los matastes-

-no negare que deseaba matarlos, pero yo no fui-

-lo siento pero si el Faraón ha dicho que eres culpable, no cuestionare sus decisiones- dijo mientras salía de la celda. Dejando muy confundido a Bakura, Yami escogió al grupo de hombres que lo llevaron a una trampa y ahora era el culpable de sus muertes sin serlo, pero traición?, sin duda Yami estaba decepcionado de él, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con él, pero como?

El primer día de su condenada estaba preparado para el castigo que le esperaba como traidor seria azotado frente al pueblo, pero lo que no esperaba es que los guardias que habían sido asignados para su custodia eran unos tipos sin escrúpulos y al verlo débil, lo golpearon para divertirse, los guardias aprovecharon su situación, no solo lo golpearon sino también lo violaron, durante toda la semana que duro su castigo. Bakura se sintió perder dejándose llevar por su dolor y odio, dejando a un lado su raciocinio, seguía vivió confiando en que Ra le permitiera encontrar algún día su venganza, estaba condenado eso lo sabia pero nunca se dejaría vencer por muy débil que estuviera.

El día de sus ejecución un grupo de forajidos ataco a la muchedumbre que se había reunido al abominable acto, liberaron a Bakura quien apenas y lograba reaccionar por lo débil y agotado que estaba.

Cuando despertó vio el rostro de Nubia que ponía un trapo húmedo en su frente.

-qué paso?- pregunto en un murmullo

-supimos que ibas a ser ejecutado, y le pedí a mi hermano que te rescatara-

-hermano?-

-si, el formo un grupo rebelde para enfrentarse a los que nos han cometido injusticias-  la mirada que Bakura tenia ahora, no se parecía en nada a la que tenia cuando lo conoció, su mirada estaba llena de luz y bondad, pero ahora esa oscura y le provocaba miedo, eso fue justamente lo que sintió cuando Bakura fijo su vista en ella.

-puedo hablar con él?- Bakura entonces tuvo un plan, se uniría al grupo para investigar y prepararse, y encontrar a los hombres necesarios para llevar a cabo su venganza, contra aquéllos que lo lastimaron y lo abandonaron sobre todo en aquel que él llamo amigo.

««»»

En el palacio Emoteph avisaba de la captura de Bakura y de su fuga que llevaría a gran cantidad de heridos y varios muertos en tal acción. Pero Yami seguía confiando en que su gran amigo pudiera hacer eso y mando a que se multiplicara la búsqueda de Bakura para que fuera llevado ante él, pero Emoteph alteraba esas órdenes para que no importar si lo capturaban vivo o muerto.

Bakura se convirtió en el más peligroso forajido de todos los tiempos y se rebelo ante el Faraón hasta que Yami encero su alma en la sortija del milenio junto con los demás portadores de artículos del milenio.

_«Fin Flash back »_

Las imágenes mostraron a Bakura partes que desconocía, provocándole gran confusión en su mente. El hechizo cumplió con su cometido, pero Bakura parecía no reaccionar, todos vieron de manera interrogante a Yami y a Lizerg, pero parecían no querer contestar.

-Ryo- dijo Yami mientras le hacia una señal para indicar que se acercara al roba tumbas

El pequeño Albino se acerco -Bakura estas bien?- no recibió respuesta y volvió a intentar -Bakura- dijo esta vez tratando de ponerse en su vista.

Bakura cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar -perdóname, perdónenme- dijo en suplica

Ryo sintió las palabras de Bakura sinceras y lo abrazo para tratar de consolarlo -yo te perdono- dijo brotándole el llanto por la alegría de saber que por fin aquel que fue escogido como su compañero viviría por fin en paz, sin rencor ni odio por un pasado amargo.

En eso Lizerg se dejo caer, sus fuerzas habían llegado al limite al tratar de retener a Bakura, y al saber que el hechizo funciono sabia que todo había acabado. Yami al verlo caer se agacho para ver como estaba, mientras que los demás se acercaron preocupados.

-¤-

Seto había informado al hotel que se quedaría mas días, primero porque Ryo aun no estaba en condiciones de viajar, sobre todo por el esfuerzo provocado por tratar de salvar a Lizerg, no lo llevaron al hospital pues no querían dar explicaciones además que Fausto aseguro que solo necesitaba reposo. Y además estaba el problema de todas las cosas que habían pasado los tenían a todos muy pensativos, cada quien con su propio pensamiento.

Habían dejado solo a Ryo a petición de este, Bakura había regresado a la sortija y parecía no querer salir más de ahí. Ryo insistía en querer hablar con él, siempre supo que había bondad en su corazón y  ahora que por fin podrían estar juntos la culpa los volvía a separar.

Ryo tenia los ojos cerrados concentrándose en tratar de hablar con Bakura que sin darse cuenta estaba en su cuarto mental, al sentir el cambio, Ryo abrió los ojos parecía su cuarto pero estaba lleno de juguetes. Al comprender donde estaba, pues Yugi ya les había platica sobre el cuarto mental al tratar de explicarles sobre Yami.

Entro a un cuarto oscuro, algo le decía que debía ir hacia allá, caminaba guiándose únicamente por ese presentimiento pues la oscuridad era demasiada para dejarle ver. Así llego hasta que escucho un ruido.

-Bakura estas aquí?- pregunto con duda en su voz. Por varios segundo no escucho nada, pero un nuevo ruido de ropa rozando lo guío a una nueva dirección, podía sentir a alguien.

-Bakura háblame, se que estas aquí?-

-a que has venido?- pregunto con una voz seria

-me preocupas, y quiero saber como estas?-, no recibió contestación -por favor Bakura, tu sabes que siempre fuiste alguien muy especial para mi-

-si tan especial, que te lastime-

-no pienses en eso, yo siempre supe que en el fondo tu nunca deseastes lastimar, solo estabas confundido y solo- Ryo, por fin había localizado a Bakura, se inclino y le tomo una mano -yo también me sentía solo, pero en cuanto recibí la sortija me sentí feliz y tu lo sabes bien, cuando Lizerg me advirtió de ti no le creí, te acuerdas?-

-hubiera sido más fácil para ti y sobre todo para él, si le hubieras creído-

-se que lo que le hicistes fue terrible, y tal vez él nunca te perdone, pero mira tan solo su acto, en vez de destruirte elimino la oscuridad de tu corazón, te dio una nueva oportunidad y yo... yo quiero que estés conmigo-

-hay algo que debo decirte-

-qué es?-

-yo le tenia muchos celos porque él era mas cercano a ti de lo que no podría ser, y la envidia me llevo ha hacer todas esa cosas para alejarte de él, pero nunca supe como me encapriche con él, aunque... tal vez era porque veía ese mismo sentimiento de ternura en él, como el que siento en ti, no podía sentirte, pero podía sentirlo a él a través de tu cuerpo... sabes cuando te vi por primera vez con mis propios ojos en un cuerpo me sentí muy feliz, pero temía volverme débil si me confesaba mis sentimientos y así no poder lograr destruir al Faraón-

-pero ya no tiene caso seguir en ese absurdo deseo, no podemos regresar al pasado para cambiar lo sucedido pero podemos crear un nuevo futuro, juntos... si así lo deseas-

-Ryo, todavía me tienes miedo?-

-ya no-

-puedo... puedo besarte?-. Ryo se sonrojo a la petición, detalle que no noto Bakura por la inmensa oscuridad.

-si-, dijo tímidamente

Bakura estiro soltó su mano y localizo la cara de Ryo, y con ambas mano sujetas a su rostro, lo acerco para darle un pequeño beso. El cuarto se ilumino dejando ver lo que parecía el interior de una pirámide llena de puertas y salientes.

-perdóname- le dijo una vez que lo solt

-te perdono-, le dijo mientras ambos se levantaban

-Ryo, yo... yo creo... no, yo te amo- el chico sonrío tiñéndose sus mejillas de rojo

-yo también te amo Bakura-. Salieron del cuarto mental, se abrazaron y un largo y tierno beso confirmo que todo estaría bien, entre ellos dos.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	7. Bello Amor

**Adiós al Odio**

««»»

Muchas gracias a GabZ, Elian, X LAWS-II, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL por sus review's

Advertencia Yaoi: HoroXLen, BakuraXRyo, HaoXLizerg, SetoXJoel, YamiXYugi

Nota: Ryu es el Elvis de Shaman King y Ryo es el Hikari de Bakura

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 7: Bello Amor**

En una habitación de la pensión Asakura, el joven peliverde despertaba rápidamente se dio cuenta que era su cuarto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedo ahí con los ojos abierto viendo hacia la nada, Morphin quien lo acompañaba se sentó junto cerca de la ventana al ver el rostro vacío de su dueño. Fausto entro mucho después para hacer una revisión a Lizerg pues llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, al verlo despierto decidió avisar a los demás sin notar la mirada del chico.

Yoh fue el primero en entrar seguido de Horo, Fausto, Manta, Pilika, Tamao, Hao empujado por Len y Anna que se quedo en la puerta.

-que bueno que ya despertastes- dijo Yoh con alegría, pero al ver a Lizerg agrego -no te preocupes ya todo acabo-

-ya todo acabo- repitió con un hilo de voz demasiado seco, lo que causo preocupación por todos los que escucharon.

-estas bien?- pregunto Horo preocupado, volteando a ver a Yoh y de ahí a Hao

Lizerg no contesto de inmediato como si la pregunta fuera la mas difícil de contestar -no lo se-. Y era así justamente como se sentía. "Ya todo había acabado", después de la muerte de sus padres siguió luchando por vengar a sus padres, Ryo le obligo a recordar su deseo de venganza, pero ahora no tenia sentido pues Hao había cambiado aunque le constara reconocerlo, y ahora Bakura también había cambiado no volvería a dañar ni intentaría apoderarse de los artículos del milenio, "ya todo ha acabado", se repitió a ti mismo, extrañamente no encontraba algún motivo para seguir, encerrado en su pasado, en el odio y el miedo, viviendo de estos, ahora que ya no existían que haría, nunca le enseñaron otra forma de vida, pero la deseaba, nunca la aprendió, por que le dolía, le dolía reconocer que estaba cegado y se encaprichaba a si mismo, busco esa vida, pero ahora que?, encontrara otra forma de vida que terminara aislándolo de la verdadera felicidad?. No quería estaba cansado, -"ya todo ha acabado"- repitió en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Lizerg, que se ha acabado?- pregunto Yoh angustiado, al temer lo peor, su amigo ya había intentado suicidarse, era fácil sospechar que lo intentara de nuevo.

-todo- dijo sin sentimiento

-qué es todo?-

Lizerg cerro los ojos, pensando en si responder o no -todo, mi pasado ya no tiene sentido, por años odie a Hao y desee matarlo, pero ahora no encuentro sentido, él ha cambiado y me ha hecho dudar... Por años temí a Bakura y buscaba la manera de cómo separarlo de Ryo para que no causara mas problemas, pero ahora no vale la pena, porque Ryo será feliz con él desde ahora, "ya todo ha acabado", de una mejor manera a la que esperaba, pero "ya todo acabo"-

-pero eso es bueno, porque significa que puedes empezar una nueva día- comento Horo tratando de animar a su amigo.

-para empezar una nueva vida, debe haber algo que te incite a hacerlo, yo... no lo encuentro-

-y nosotros, tus amigos, la amistad no es algo lo suficientemente bueno para seguir?- pregunto Pilika

-soy feliz por tener como amigos, y soy mucho mas porque se que ellos son felices, pero no puedo vivir de la felicidad de otros-. Ya nadie sabia que decir para animar al ingles.

-asi que si eres un ser diminuto que ha aceptado su fracaso- Todos miraron con asombro a Hao, como se atrevía a decirle eso a Lizerg si lo que ellos querían era animarlos. Lizerg como contestación cerró los ojos. -déjenme a solas con él- ordeno.

Dudaron en hacerlo, pero Anna e Yoh lo entendieron bien y fueron los primeros en salir seguidos por los demás con resignación, Morphin vio una vez más a su amo y salió esperando lo mejor.

-asi que todo se acabo?, sabes ni yo pense de esa manera cuando falle al intentar apoderarme de los grandes espíritus,... si me dio una gran angustia y un gran golpe en mi orgullo por haber perdido, pero no por eso deje que me afectara el fracaso, al contrario decidí ver por mi mismo que había mas allá de lo que yo en mi necedad me cegaba a ver y comprender...- Lizerg había abierto los ojos y ahora veía a Hao, que se encontraba sentado en la cama con la mirada baja. -por eso vine aquí y encontré que eso era realmente maravilloso y una nueva oportunidad de vida que será aun mas grandiosa porque no me deje vencer y yo mismo encontré la razón para seguir, porque sabes algo... la felicidad no llega a nosotros, nosotros tenemos que buscarla- Hao levanto el rostro y encontró la mirada de Lizerg que demostraba total atención -...y la encontré no solo en ver la verdad de mis actos, sino al descubrir mis sentimientos- dijo esto con mucho amor, Lizerg noto el tono de voz, y volteo el rostro, tenia miedo de lo que seguía.

Al momento que sintió el temor del peliverde, Hao guardo silencio para pensar en sus nuevas palabras. -a que le temes?- pregunto con calma

Lizerg cerro sus ojos mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban -tengo miedo a que cuando por fin encuentre la felicidad, sea destruida de manera aun mas dolorosa que las anteriores- mas lagrimas cayeron.

Hao se acerco mas para limpiarle su rostro con la palma de su manos -no creas que todo lo que nos ponen en la vida son tragedias...- soy de la idea que entre mas pruebas te ponen, entre mas triste y oscura sea nuestro pasado, mayor será la felicidad y la luz que ilumine nuestro futuro, pero siempre y cuando continuemos-

-tu crees eso?- pregunto Lizerg

-si que lo creo, y lo puedo ver ahora, tuve una mala vida y me deje caer, lo que trajo tristeza a mucha gente, sobre todo a alguien que me hace sentir algo maravilloso, por eso y por nada mas he decido cambiar-

-yo.. yo quiero creer eso también-

Hao se acerco al rostro del ingles, respiro su aliento, y al ver que el chico no le huía le dio un dulce beso en la boca. -te amo-

Lizerg sonrío, pero de inmediato cambio su rostro a uno de tristeza. -yo no... no te merezco- Hao miro con sorpresa -tu eres un luchador que siempre encuentra las respuestas de la vida, además...- a Lizerg le costaba trabajo pero tenia que decirle todo -no soy digno de ti

-si te refieres a lo que te hizo Bakura no me interesa- al ver la cara de sorpresa de su oyente agrego -Ryo nos contó todo, recupero todos sus recuerdos en cuanto despertó en el hospital-

-te darás cuenta entonces que soy un perdedor y...-

-no lo eres- dijo con enojo -no te has dejado caer, por eso sigues adelante, por eso has llegado hasta aquí, si no hubiera sido por ti seguiría con mi capricho de un mundo lleno de shamanes, me has ayudado mucho, y has ayudado a muchas otras,... no necesitas ir tan al pasado, solo ve como ayudastes a Bakura y a Ryo ha encontrar la paz...- pero una idea llego a la mente de Hao que lo lleno de tristeza-... o es que no merezco tu perdón por lo que hice... aun me odias y por eso dices eso, por que tu dulce corazón no te permite decirme la verdad- unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del shaman de fuego que ahora sentía frío en su pecho.

Las lagrimas que vio brotar llenaron de dolor al peliverde, comprendió que estaba alejando su oportunidad de felicidad, pero no nada mas la de él, sino también de la persona que se encontraba frente a él, se comportaba de manera egoísta e inmadura, muchas veces se arrepintió de no seguir su corazón para seguir su mente, "ya basta de actuar así, es hora de crecer", se levanto y abrazo a Hao.

-perdóname, por hacerte creer eso, no era mi intención, soy un cobarde, pero sabes que- se separaron para verse a los ojos -yo también te amó-. La alegría y la esperanza de un futuro luminoso cubrió el corazón de ambos chicos cerrando ese nuevo sentimiento con un beso lleno de amor.

-¤-

En las cercanías de la pensión Asakura, un par de jóvenes enamorados discutían sobre lo sucedido en el cuarto de su amigo.

-Len, crees que Hao logre animar a Lizerg, no me gusto nada la forma en que le hablo-

-no te preocupes Horo-horo, él es así y ha vivido mucho s años como para saber como comportarse-

-pero no por mucho años que vivan las personas, aprenden a comprender a los demás, tu mismo lo vistes, Hao mataba porque no comprendía a la gente-

-si, pero tu mismo lo has visto, él ha cambiado y tiene una mejor perspectiva de las cosas, además se aman, Hao ya se dio cuenta de eso, pero Lizerg es algo terco, pero estoy seguro que Hao le hará entender eso.- Horo lo miro con sorpresa

-vaya yo creí que no te agradaba Hao-

-y no me agrada... mucho, pero no puedo negar lo evidente-

Horo rodeo a Len de su cintura con sus brazos -y que piensas de mi?-

-mm que eres muy despistado, mal humorado, terco, con un mal sentido del humor- dijo mirando hacia el cielo mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de su amado.

-mira quien dice que soy mal humorado- se defendió Horo

-yo soy mal humorado?- dijo con enojo.

Horo lo beso para calmarlo -si-, esta vez Len lo beso- además de que besas muy bien-, y ambos sonrieron.

-te acuerdas que me preguntastes porque acepte las ordenes de Anna en cuanto a los deberes- pregunto Len

-si-

-pues lo que te dije era mentira- Horo se le quedo viendo fijamente sin entender –la verdad es que cuando te volví a ver, entendí lo que sentía y quería estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible- Horo estrecho mas el abrazo mientras recargaba su cara en el hombro de su amado, por la gran alegría que le hacían sentir esas palabras.

-sabes Len, creo que ya es hora de decirles a todos sobre nuestra relación-

-esta vez estoy de acuerdo, pero lo diremos después de que Lizerg se recupere-

-bien-

««»»

Llego la tarde y Hao estuvo toda la mañana platicando con Lizerg, a la de comer, se les aviso para que bajaran a comer

Al verlos bajar a los dos junto con gestos de felicidad, no les quedaba duda que todo estaba bien.

-y bien Hao, que tal te fue?- dijo Horo en clara muestra de molestar

Hao noto las claras intenciones del shaman del norte –muy buena… la platica?- hablo mostrando en sus ojos una clara amenaza de no dejarse llevar por sus palabras

-ah bueno- dijo al notar el gesto

-te siente mejor Lizerg?- pregunto Yoh con preocupación

-si gracias, no te preocupes-

-Tamao trae la cena- ordeno Anna, al ver que todo esta bien, sin demostrar su felicidad de que todo saliera bien

Durante la cena, se noto el acercamiento entre Hao y Lizerg, lo que dejaba claro sus sospechas, de que entre ellos dos los recuerdos del pasado, quedaban ahí, en el pasado.

Ya empezaban a retirarse cuando Horo llamo la atención de todos.

-esperen tenemos algo que decirles-. Dijo mientras miraba a Len para asegurarse de lo que iba a decir, este le sonrió para indicarle que siguiera

Los que ya se había levantado regresaron a su lugar, sobre todo al escuchar "tenemos".

-qué es?- pregunto con fastidio Anna

-bueno pues nosotros…- trato de hablar Horo – pues nosotros… hace tiempo… bueno Len y yo-

-estamos enamorados y desde hace tiempo que somos parejas- interrumpió Len al ver los nervios de su Koi

-ah era eso- dijo Hao con aburrimiento

-eso es noticia vieja hermano- dijo Pilita con una gran sonrisa

-ya lo sabían?- pregunto Horo confundido

-ustedes no son nada discretos- comento Lizerg

-pero…-

-no digas nada Horo-horo, parece que nos tardamos mucho en confesarlo- hablo Len mientras se levantaba y jalaba a Horo para que también se levantara y frente de todos se besaron.

-¤-

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, Hao y Lizerg no se habían separado el sentimiento que ahora sentían de dicha y gloria, era sin lugar a dudas el mas hermoso sentimiento que jamás antes habían sentido, tantos años de odio lo querían borrar con sus cercanías.

Lizerg se sobresalto al sentir una energía conocida, Hao también reconoció esa energía pero porque se acercaba, no le gustaba el temblor que ahora sentía en la persona que tenía junto a él. Frente a ellos se presentaron los duelistas con una expresión muy seria. Ryo se acerco a Lizerg y le tomo las manos.

-Lizerg, perdóname por haber dudado de ti- el peliverde sonri

-no te preocupes, fui yo quien por no insistir provoque que pasara todo, pero ahora tendrás al compañero que siempre quisistes-

-aun así perdóname, en cierta forma fue el culpable de que te pasara todo eso-

Lizerg se separo de Hao para abrazar a su amigo, como señal de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, los acompañantes de él pequeño albino también sonrieron. Los demás shamanes llegaron en ese momento

Ryo se alejo de Lizerg para acercarse a Bakura que se mantenía distante, junto a él estaba Yami, acompañando a su antiguo amigo, pues al lanzar el hechizo él también pudo ver esa escena que le rebelaron el dolor del espíritu de la sortija, su Hikari le puso una mano en el hombro para impulsarlo a hablar, él alzo el rostro para verlo y después afirmo con la cabeza,

Aproximándose a paso lento se acerco a Lizerg, pero este volvió a temblar pero fue reconfortado por Hao colocándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Lizerg volteo a verlo y dejo de temblar, pues sabía que ahora no estaba solo, no solo tenía ahora amigos sino a alguien que lo amaba y sin importar el futuro, lo tenía ahí con él ahora.

-Lizerg se que no merezco tu perdón, pues ni yo mismo soy capaz de perdonarme,… lamento mucho lo que te hice, y gracias por salvarme, ahora soy diferente y juro que no volveré a ser cruel- hubo un perturbado silencio.

-yo... bueno necesito tiempo... es solo que... yo tengo... yo aun tengo que superar esto, antes de... de... poder...-

-lo entiendo- Bakura se retiraba deprimido

-pero, me alegra que estés ahora con Ryo y espero que lo hagas feliz-

-eso te lo prometo- comento con alegría en su corazón, esperanzado de que un día seria perdonado

-Una cosa- hablo Yami acercándose a Lizerg –como conocías tu el hechizo?- pregunto con curiosidad

-bueno, cuando Ryo se fue, yo fui en búsqueda de información acerca de esos artículos, y me fui a Egipto ahí me encontré a otro portador de un articulo del milenio, en cuánto lo vi, intente atacarlo, pero me ataco con un extraño poder que anulo mi ataque, ahí me di cuenta que su energía era muy calmada, él me contó todo sobre los artículos y el reino de las sombras, también me dijo que las sombras corrompe el alma del que llega a sobrevivir dentro de ellas y existe una forma de liberarlas, entones me hablo del hechizo y como se utiliza pero que es poca la gente que puede hacerla, entre ellas el Faraón; me enseño el hechizo y trate de usarlo pero nunca logre perfeccionarla, y solo podía invocarla mas no usarla- Lizerg suspiro –y me resigne-

-pero esa decisión tuya de ir a Egipto sirvió de mucho- dijo Yami con una gran sonrisa, y guardaron silencio, respirando tranquilidad

-bueno pues tenemos que retirarnos- comento Tristan para rompiendo el silencio formado

-por que no se quedan a cenar?- pregunto Yoh

-cenar- exclamaron Joey y Tristan. Los demás se apenaron ante la reacción de sus amigos.

-quedémonos a cenar Seto- dijo con una dulce mirada Joey

-pero si nos quedamos a cenar, saldríamos muy tarde de aquí- comento Tea

-aquí hay muchos cuartos- comento Horo, recibiendo una fría mirada de Anna

-se pueden quedar si pagan su alquiler- comento la itako, ahora los apenados fueron el otro grupo

-si Seto, podemos quedarnos-

-vamos hermano, este lugar es muy bonito-

Con resignación, ya que le era difícil negarle algo a su Koi, pero cuando su hermano Mokuba se le unía le era Imposible negarse. -esta bien-

Y esa noche un gran grupo de recientes amigos convivían con alegría pues ahora el odio que cubría su corazón desapareció permitiéndoles crear un futuro sin rencores y con la libertad para vivir feliz.

-¤-

Fin

-¤-

.

.

.

.

.

**Extra: Dulces y Limón**

(Advertencia: No es necesario leer esto, el titulo lo dice todo)

Habían pasado 2 meses y todos estaban reunidos en la pensión para pasar un rato agradable. Ryu había regresado y cada vez que veía a su Lizerg con Hao hacia sus berrinches, pero Manta lo consolaba recordándole a Billy.

En el comedor estaban Ryu, Manta, Pilika, Tamao, Tea y Mokuba platicando, y criticando de vez en cuando a alguien que saliera de repente en el tema.

Trsitan y Serenity estaban sentados en el jardín, pues este estaba en su vano intento de conquistar a la hermana de su amigo, pero ella no le ponía atención.

Anna con la excusa de que su prometido tenía que entrenar lo acompaño a correr, pero lo que ella quería era estar con aquel que le había confesado su amor, y para Yoh entrenar junto a la persona mas amada era lo más bello que pudiera haber.

En la sala el hermano de Mokuba había sacado su laptop para revisar unas cifras, pero ahora el protector de pantalla que mostraba a varios perritos en diversas actividades era el único movimiento en dicho aparato, pues su dueño estaba ocupado demostrando su amor entre besos y caricias a aquel que logro ablandar su duro corazón.

Pero en otra parte de la casa otro par de enamorados disfrutaban de su mutua compañía en la soledad, en aquella parte de la casa que se había convertido en su lugar especial, no solo porque podían crear una atmósfera de tranquilidad, sino porque ahí se habían confesado su amor. Para Len y Horo era el lugar idóneo para recordar su inmenso amor.

En otra parte del jardín un par de chicos, el mas pequeño siendo abrazado por detrás por el mas grande admirando el cielo y disfrutando la sensación de estar juntos. Después de vanos intentos de confesarse su amor, pues al parecer alguien disfrutaba de verlos desesperar. Yami había confesado su amor al pequeño Yugi, cuando decidió que sin importar cuando o donde tenia que decir todo lo que sentía, al escuchar las mas bellas palabras dichas por la persona que amas, no existe mas resultados que la unión de almas por la mas grande de todas las fuerzas: el amor.

Mientras hermosos sentimiento de amor rodeaban las cercanías de aquel lugar, dos parejas tenían una platica algo seria.

-Bakura creo que ya no tiene caso seguir lamentándose por el pasado- hablaba Lizerg mirando a los otros dos chicos de vez en cuando –y te perdono por lo que me hicistes, nos hicistes, sobre todo porque en el fondo lo hacías por  amor a Ryo y porque además de que has cambiado, no solo por el hechizo sino porque tu también así lo has deseado-

-tienes razón, me he propuesto cambiar y tal y como lo dijistes siempre e amado a Ryo y convertí ese deseo en capricho,- Bakura se acerco a su Hikari -pero ahora lo cuidare y lo protegeré no como una obsesión sino para hacerlo feliz- al termino de estas palabras ambos albinos se abrazaron. Hao y Lizerg los imitaron.

-por cierto Lizerg cuanto tiempo mas te vas a quedar en Japón?- pregunto Ryo con curiosidad, pero a Hao lo desconcertó por completo, había olvidado que su amado no vivía ahí, solo se había quedado un tiempo en lo que buscaba a su amigo, y ese tiempo había terminado desde hace mucho, al notar eso se relajo tal vez ya no se iría.

-la verdad no lo había pensado, pero creo que me iré lo más pronto posible- los tres escuchantes no entendían porque se iría ese chico, si ahora podían ver su clara felicidad, el peliverde vio sus cara y sonrió –pero porque se ponen así, dije eso porque al fin y acabo tengo que arreglar mis papeles, entre otras cosas mas que resolver si es que deseo vivir aquí, donde tengo todo lo que me hace feliz y amado- dijo esto mirando fijamente a aquel que le hacia sentir ese bello sentimiento, Hao lo abrazo y beso sus labios, lo cual le provoco un sonrojo.

««»»

Los duelistas regresaron esa tarde a Domino. Anochecía una joven pareja veían las estrellas desde la ventana del cuarto del castaño. Una noche muy romántica que aprovecho Hao para demostrar su amor de una forma mas apasionada.

Besaba tiernamente el rostro y cuello del que tenia en su brazos, recibía sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas como contestación, sus deseo lo llevo a recorre su cuello mientras lo llevaba lentamente a la cama, lo recostó con cuidado y sin dejar de besarlo empezó a desabrochar su camisa, el peliverde se dejaba llevar al sentir tal sensación mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda de su amado y lo acariciaba sobre su camisa.

Hao se quito su camisa para poder sentir mejor esas caricias que le dedicaban sin dejar de besar, al sentir esas manos en su torso desnudo, intercalo entre sus besos, lamidas que sacaban gemidos de placer en quien tenia bajo de él.

El joven ingles al sentir unas manos que intentaban desabrochar su pantalón, viejos recuerdos llenos de angustia llegaron a su mente, separo bruscamente al que tenia encima de él y lo vio con temor. Hao al comprender lo que pasaba por estos momentos en la mente de su adorado, le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

-prometo no lastimarte- le dio otro tierno beso –te gustara-

-pero es que yo…- Hao le coloco un dedo en sus labios para callarlo

-déjate llevar yo me haré cargo de todo- recibió una sonrisa una mirada llena de confianza hacia él y continuo en su labor de quitarle sus pantalones sin dejar de besar y acariciar con su lengua, mientras que Lizerg seguía acariciando el cuerpo de su amado y se dejo llevar.

Ambos chicos estaban completamente desnudo, Hao comenzó a bajar su rostro besando en su camino el pecho, el estomago y el vientre hasta que llego donde quería y con cuidado beso y lamió la parte mas sensible de Lizerg quien aumento sus gemidos al sentir todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba descubriendo, arqueo su espalda al sentir una aun mas intensa recorrerle, Hao sonrió al ver que había logrado su cometido. El castaño entonces metió tres dedos en la boca del peliverde mientras recorría nuevamente su pecho entre besos y mordidas.

Lizerg arqueo nuevamente su espalda al sentir un invasor en su parte estrecha emitiendo un leve quejido, para luego recibir una caricia en sus labios. Hao alzo su cara para ver a su amado quien le sonrió indicándole que podía seguir, Hao volvió a besarlo introduciendo su lengua para recorrer la boca del chico que lo volvía loco de amor, mientras que Lizerg volvió a arquear su columna al sentir un segundo invasor. Hao bajo nuevamente al cuello para gozar con su boca esa dulce piel, una leve mordida y un tercer invasor provoco en el peliverde un apagado grito, pero que pronto se convirtió en gemidos de placer los movimientos de los dedos de Hao lo excitaba, cuando esos invasores salieron emitió un quejido de insatisfacción.

Hao coloco las piernas de Lizerg sobre sus hombros y lo miro nuevamente para confirmar que podía continuara, la cual fue contestada por un leve sonrojo y una tierna sonría. El castaño se coloco frente a la abertura del chico, lentamente y con cuidado se introdujo para evitar hacer daño, Lizerg se mordió el labio inferior para callar el grito al sentir dolor en ese estrecho lugar, pero ese dolor pronto se convirtió en placer, y el ingles empezó a gemir al ritmo de los movimientos de Hao al entrar y salir, los movimiento se aceleraron al poco tiempo, y cuando llegaron al momento de mayor placer, un ultimo gemido acompaño una explosión de sensaciones. Hao se salio lentamente y se recostó a lado de esa dulce persona con quien recién había compartido el mas bello de las muestras de amor. Cansado se acomodaron uno junto a otro para un tierno beso y un dulce sueño, para disfrutar de una nueva mañana.

-¤-

Owari

-¤-

Esperando que el final sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos lo que leyeron mi fic, y sobre todo a los que me dejaron review's.


End file.
